Firefighters
by takumisaki18
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa and Usui Takumi are firefighters, working at the same station. There is a spark ignited in Misaki's heart about Takumi! Will that spark turn into eternal flames? The only thing is that Misaki thinks the reason Takumi is always helping her is because she thinks that Takumi wants to get down Misaki pants! But obviously that is NOT true!
1. 322 Hill Street

Misaki is 24 years old and the chief firefighter of Hills fire station 21. She has been working her butt off for this position but, now Takumi Usui is transferring from Hills fire station 20 because it closed down. Takumi is going to be the new chief.

Misaki is really mad and furious because she loses her high position to some guy.

She already received the information and she now going to her office to clean her office out for the new chief.

Knock Knock

'Come in' Misaki says without looking at the door. She rummages through her drawers

'Hey Misaki, you shouldn't be so sad, it is not like they are firing you, you just won't chief, that is not bad' Sakura, her friend says. Misaki doesn't have any best friends. She doesn't like to tell others about her life and she doesn't like to gossip. Her philosophy to that work and personal life should never mix.

'I am fine, assistant chief is okay too.'

'When is the new chief coming?'

'Tomorrow at 7 am' she said while putting the papers in boxes

'Okay, I will let it to you then'

'Thanks'

Sakura closed the door and left

* * *

><p>This was 6 pm and Misaki was done cleaning and packing. Misaki had to go to her part time job at 6:15 pm. Misaki took her bag and left for the train station to go to Maid Latté.<p>

It was October and it was chilly. Misaki was wearing a thin jacket and she was cold.

'I guess global warming is not true' she thought out loud

She arrives at the shop 6:14 and runs into the store to change.

'Hey Misa-chan, how was your day?' the store manager asks her in happy voice

'It was okay, there were no fires'

'That is good to hear, and table 3 needs these' Satsuki places a tray of 2 coffees in Misaki's hands

'Oh okay thanks' Misaki says as she walks out the employee area and into the dining area.

* * *

><p>Finally the day is done and it is 11 pm. Misaki walks home alone. She is just a bit sad because she had to give up her position. It starts to rain and Misaki begins to run home which is visible even in the rain. Misaki lives alone, her parents and only sister died in a fire accident when she was 5. That's why Misaki is a firefighter now, so she can save lives.<p>

She unlocks the door and takes and short bath before finishing some paper work. Misaki went to sleep at 2 am and she has to be at the station by 7 to meet the new chief Takumi. Misaki didn't eat dinner.

Sneeze

'Please don't say I am sick' Misaki pleaded as she put her hand up to her forehead.

Misaki didn't have any medicine because she didn't have the money. Maid Latté and the firefighter job had good pay but she had to pay the debt of the house and her school tuition because he parents died before they could pay.

* * *

><p>It was 7 am and Misaki dead tired and sick. She was wearing and dark green shirt with comfy fitting sweat pants (she found it on a yard sale). She walks to her office no, now it is Takumi's office.<p>

Misaki opens the door slightly and peeks her head to see if he is there. And he is. Takumi is looking out the window, observing the sky. Misaki adjusts herself and opens the door.

'Hi, I am Ayuzawa Misaki' Misaki says with some enthusiasm to mask her tiredness and sickness

'Hello, I am Takumi Usui' he held out his hand politely. Misaki was hesitant to touch his hand but she did shake it.

'Why, Ayuzawa, did you clean out your office?'

'You are the new chief so you need this office' she replied

'But you could of gave me another room for my things instead of giving up yours' he smiles at her. Misaki was infuriated- she didn't need to clean out the room, wasting precious time she thought

'Do you want the room or not?' she asks in a loud voice. Misaki was furious.

Takumi was wearing a blue buttoned down shirt and simple black pants.

'Yes! Thank you Ayuzawa for this office, no need to get mad' he chuckled

'I will be in my office if you need me' Misaki already had enough of him. She turned around and closed the door behind her.

'He is so infuriating' Misaki thought aloud, which was a mistake.

'Who is so infuriating?' Takumi was right behind her. As soon the question registered her brain Misaki whirled around.

'Uhmm... Uhhhh...' she didn't know what to say, something popped into her head 'my boyfriend, yah! He is so infuriating' she said

'Okay, why is he so infuriating?'

'Because... YOU DONT NEED TO KNOW THAT, THAT IS PERSONAL INFORMATION!' after finishing Misaki gave out the biggest sneeze

'You are okay, Ayuzwaza?' Takumi asks her with concern and tenderness in his voice

'Yah, yah I am fine' she turn around head for her new office

She put her bag on the desk and started to open the boxes and unpack. By the time she was all done it was almost lunch time. She turns on the computer when the fire alarm went off. She runs to Takumi's office to get him but he wasn't there.

'Where is HE!' she asked herself

She was on the second floor so she went down the pole and landed in the garage. She couldn't find him there either. She did what her instincts told her which was to take charge.

'OKAY, THE FIRE IS ON 322 HILL STREET!' she yelled while reading the monitor of the computer

'I WANT SAKURA, KIM AND ALEX TO DRIVE AND I-' she was cut off by Takumi who came out of the fire truck

'Ayuzwawa and I, we will go in! There are only 2 people inside the house.' Takumi said to everyone


	2. I Will Suspend You Both

'Ayuzwawa and I, we will go in! There are only 2 people inside the house.' Takumi said to everyone

Takumi was already in the suit and walked toward Misaki who was getting ready

'Why are you in there?' Misaki asked

'I tell you later, do you want me to zip you up?' he offered

'No, I got it' she moved away

Takumi got that Misaki didn't like him. Misaki fiddled a bit with the zipper because normally Sakura or one of the girls would do help her but they were driving so they got into the truck already. Misaki got the zipper and jumped into the truck. She was sitting beside Takumi, who was putting on his helmet. Misaki noticed that Takumi didn't pay attention to the girls when they gave staring at him when he was giving out the orders. She thought that was oddly peculiar because many guys would abuse those girls. That is why she didn't like the idea of a boy to be chief. She had seen it happen before.

They arrive at the destination. Takumi got out first, then turned around give Misaki a hand walking down those steps, but she refused. Misaki felt a wave of tiredness but brushed it off like nothing, clearly she has been doing this often.

There were two people trapped, a teenage girl and 7 year old girl, both sisters. They were in different rooms and the house was coming down fast.

'Ayuzawa, you take little girl in the living room and I will take the other one, okay'

She nodded and went into the house. She didn't find the girl yet, she walk around and finally spotted her. She ran over and covered the little one form falling debris.

'Are you okay?' Misaki asked

'I want to go out' she replied in a quiet voice

'Okay I will take you' the planks of the ceiling came girls gave out a shriek

'It is okay, just close your eyes'

'Okay' with Misaki scooped her into her arms and moved slowly through the rubble. She finally reached the door but more debris cam down and blocked her way. So Misaki turned around and kept saying' it is going to be okay' to the girl and headed for the back door. Takumi came in through the back door and saw Misaki slowly coming. He walked forward and indicated with his hand to give her to him but she refused.

'I've got it' she said to him

'Ayuzwawa you are going very slowly, any minute the house is going to go down, if you can't then...' he tried

'I CAN do it, just go, I will come!'

The little girl was frightened but Misaki whispered 'it is okay, he is just a knuckle head' but Takumi heard and smiled.

The house coming down and if they longer they would all be trapped, so Takumi went behind Misaki and grabbed legs and back and carried outside. He was carrying her in a princess/bridal style and running for the door.

'WHAT ARE DOING? PUT ME DOWN, I CAN WALK BY MYSELF!' she kicked her legs and yelled

'Shhhhh... They will hear you' he whispered before gently putting Misaki's feet onto the ground.

The paramedics swooped in and took the little girl. Misaki had to go and fill out some forms for the paramedics and sign papers. By the time they were done it was 4 pm. Takumi and Misaki haven't seen each other since the little girls were out of the fire.

'Okay so who is not here' she thought while looking at the disappearing crowd

'Everybody is here, ready to leave?' Takumi asked her. Misaki's eyes met his. Misaki didn't say a word and turned around and walked back into truck.

Misaki didn't like the fact that he carried (touched) her and thought that he thought that she was weak and pathetic. She didn't want anyone to think she was weak!

* * *

><p>The team returned to base and Misaki is at her new office. She banishes the thoughts of today's fire and Takumi out of her gets back into important matters like the budget and more.<p>

She goes outside to go the washroom when she stumbles on tiredness and falls. Her immediate reflexes save her. Misaki catches the wall with her hands. Little did she know that Takumi was watching her from his office. Misaki shakes it off and goes to the bathroom.

Misaki isn't a girl who looks at herself often? She didn't care about makeup, perfume, hair things or mainly boys.

When she was in the stall she heard the girls talking while they were washing their hands.

Alex said, 'isn't he so dreamy, with his hair, body, hands and I absolutely adore his eyes'

Kim agreed 'I know, I just love his structure, so fit and I like his face too' they booth sighed at the same time. Misaki flushed the toilet and came out of the stall. Misaki was furious to hear her soldiers drop to the levels of boys. Kim and Alex stared at Misaki.

'IF I HEAR YOU SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN I WILL SUSPENED YOU BOTH!'

They dropped their heads and said, ' Yes Ma'am' they were so scared of her that they ran out after saying it. Misaki washed her hands and walked out. She was looking so she wouldn't fall again but she bumped into Takumi.

Misaki immediately said 'sorry' when she looked up to see the face, detest grew on her eyes and faces. She kept on her path because she didn't want to talk /look/speak to him

'Ayuzawa, do you have a minute?' Takumi asked

Misaki said 'fine'

They walked to his office and he closed the door. Misaki was in the middle of the room when he closed the door. The closing made a loud noise.

'If you are going to rape me, you can't because I know aikido' she got into fighting stance

He chuckled 'You are so naive, Ayuzawa, you shouldn't say that to someone, it should be a surprise!'

He walked towards her

'Tell me what you want' Misaki was pissed because he corrected her. She was getting mad and red.

'I wanted to talk to you because you asked me earlier what I was doing in the fire truck, so now I am going to answer' Takumi simply stated

'Okay, make it quick' she snapped

'You can sit if you want'

'I don't want to' he chuckled

'What is so funny?'

'You! You are very stubborn'


	3. Login

'What is so funny?' Misaki asked

'You! You are very stubborn'

'Just get on with your story' she was angry and pissed off

'You are the one who asked me what was so funny and now you are angry at me, Ayuzawa, what logic is that?' he teased her

Misaki hesitated, she was never asked (directly or indirectly) why she had a zero tolerant level with men.

She answered 'if you are not going to tell me why you were in were the truck, I am leaving' Misaki turned around to the door

'Wait, I was in the truck to inspect it... Because I am the new officer'

'Okay, if everything is done' she walked out of the door to her office

'Wow, she is one heck of a woman' Takumi thought aloud

* * *

><p>One would think that Takumi had many girlfriends since many girls are chasing after him every day. But actually Takumi didn't even have his first kiss yet. He lives in a high-rise condo, with his cat named Licht. He was bewildered when Misaki didn't fall head over heels for him when he became new chief.<p>

* * *

><p>The day finished and she went to Maid Latté and then home. She ate and felt better. Misaki came to work at 6 am on the dot and Takumi was there at 6:15 am. As he walked to his office passed Misaki's office, he decided to go in.<p>

'Ayuzawa, you look a bit pale, maybe you should go home and rest for-'

Misaki injected 'you just want me to go home so you get a better reputation!'

'Misaki, I just you want you to be okay' he said sincerely

Misaki didn't like people looking down on her 'WHO ARE YOU TO CARE?' and she just went back to work

Takumi stood there staring at bewilderment for seconds then turned to go to his office without a word.

At 8'o clock the other firefighters came to work. Sakura stopped by Misaki's office and knocked and Misaki let her in.

'Good morning, Misaki,'

'Good morning'

'I brought you some breakfast' she took it out of her bag and handed it to her

'Thank you but you didn't have to'

'It is okay, you do so much for us so, and I thought I would do something for...'she paused and came closer and said' are you okay? You don't look so good'

'It is nothing, but thanks anyways'

'No problem' and Sakura headed back to her workspace

It was lunch time and Misaki was hungry. The firefighters sat at tables in the cafeteria and Misaki sat with some friends. People were talking and she noticed that Takumi was eating his lunch (which was not a lot) at the table in front of her. Girls and boys were seated around him. She sat facing north and he was facing west, staring out the window into the sun filled sky.

'What are you staring at Misaki?' Sakura nudged

'Oh, it is nothing' she went back to having a light conversion to Sakura and other girls.

In 10 minutes Takumi was done and so was Misaki they both got up at the same time and walked to the same garage bin.

'Good afternoon, Ayuzawa' he smiled

'Okay' she looked at him skeptically like he was going to start another quarrel. She thinks he starts the fights and is always wrong but Misaki actually does start the fights.

'I am sorry for what I said this morning, I shouldn't have went into your business' what was he saying? He shouldn't be apologizing; Misaki is the one who should be thanking him for at least caring about her.

Misaki didn't get that the roles should be reversed and that she is the one who is supposed to say sorry about yelling at someone who cares about her

She just replied 'just don't care about me anymore'

He chuckled and said 'okay, see you later'

Misaki flashed a death glare at him before he turned around. Takumi headed for his office to finish up when the fire alarm turned off. Everyone dropped everything and went into the garage except Misaki and Takumi who went to check to location in the second floor. Misaki saw Takumi coming towards her same destination.

'I got it, you get changed'

'Misaki, this is no time to be funny'

Misaki just realized that Takumi had to log in. The system operates everyday when Takumi every morning at the time he comes in to login and when the last person exits the room the system automatically. The people who are supposed to be there also have a login. Since everyone was eating lunch the system logged out. And since Misaki wasn't chief anymore her login was deleted.

Misaki realized her mistake but still continued into the room with Takumi. He logged in quickly and Misaki was talking to the called, who reported for the fire while Takumi checked the address and quickest route and other chief stuff.

Misaki asked the caller the necessary stuff and said to Takumi who was waiting for her to finish patiently.

'There are two males and one female trapped in a warehouse' she said while sprinting to the garage with him. She noticed how much faster he was. He didn't go full speed but the same speed as Misaki. 'they said that the fire is big and is spreading quickly'

They reached the garage and Misaki ran for the firefighter fire protector suit but Takumi stepped in her path and said 'Misaki, I don't want you to go in, you stay and handle the hose.' he said with seriousness

Misaki started to object when Takumi look his left hand and covered her mouth and said in her right ear 'this is no time to object, you can talk and yell about this later'

When they were all inside and suited up for combat the vehicle started to move and Takumi talked to his team 'Flourent, William, Sakura, and Kelly come with me to go in the warehouse and Misaki, Ashlyn, James and Henry man the hose' he pointed to the people as he talked. He also explained who was going to rescue who. Takumi was going after one male, Florent and William were going to go after the other male while Sakura and Kelly dealt with the female. Takumi sat beside Misaki who was putting on her boots.


	4. Bruises and Burns and Cuts

When they were all inside and suited up for combat the vehicle started to move and Takumi talked to his team 'Flourent, William, Sakura, and Kelly come with me to go in the warehouse and Misaki, Ashlyn, James and Henry man the hose' he pointed to the people as he talked. He also explained who was going to rescue who. Takumi was going after one male, Florent and William were going to go after the other male while Sakura and Kelly dealt with the female. Takumi sat beside Misaki who was putting on her boots.

They arrived and the fire was big but not the biggest she seen. They split up and finished the job but it took a heck of a load of time. When the firefighter came out of the fire, Misaki saw that Takumi had burned his suit and cracked his helmet and helping the old man to walk here. The fire almost died down.

'Henry can you take my hose, I am going to help Usui' she said

He nodded and took the hose. Misaki ran over to Takumi and the old man. Misaki helped the old man get into the ambulance. The ambulance asked her a few question and the ambulance was off. It was about 5 pm and Takumi was wobbling to the other ambulance, where Misaki was helping the female from the fire get in.

'Hi, Ayuzawa'

'You should get in too, you need medical attention' she helped him take off his helmet.

'You don't need to care about, who you to care about me are?' he said in mocking tone. He mocked how she said that earlier this day and Misaki realized it.

'Fine.' she said and was about to leave when Takumi said 'I was just joking'

She turned around and he asked 'Can you help me get in?'

She didn't say anything and touched his arm and heaved him up. She was up in the ambulance with him. He didn't look so well, Takumi breathed in the fumes of fire and burned himself too. The male nurse was also in the truck and he closed the door.

Takumi sat on the bed and the paramedic started to take off his suit.

'What are you doing?'

'Taking of his jacket' he said like it was oblivious

Takumi looked at her and Misaki blushed.

'I'll be outside'

'No, no' the male nurse said 'you need to help me'

'But I don't know anything about this' the nurse was doing taking of his jacket and was now taking of his firefighter pants. Misaki blushed more.

'Excuse me miss' he looked at her name tag 'Ayuzawa, can you pass me some alcoholic wipes' the nurse was taking clothes off. Misaki didn't know what he meant and looked everywhere.

'Ughh... Where is it?' Misaki asked herself

Takumi smiled faintly and pointed to it on the shelf and Misaki took it and gave it to the nurse.

'Thanks' she mumbled to Takumi

'Anytime, Ayuzawa' he smiled

Takumi was now in his shirt and pants (normal clothing).

Misaki also took of her firefighter jacket because it was getting hot.

'Miss Ayuzawa, can you help him take of his shirt'

'Hell, NO! I am not going to be a part of such indecent behavior'

'It is okay, I got it' Takumi took off his shirt and he wasn't anything underneath. Misaki turned red.

Takumi chuckled. Takumi had bruises on his arms and burns and cuts.

Misaki saw the bruises and burns and cuts.

'Wow, we need more people like you the world, you got many injuries for that old man' the male praised him

Takumi and Misaki didn't say anything; they just looked at each other.

The nurse told Misaki to take one alcoholic wipe and clean the cut.

She couldn't object. She took one and saw cut on his lower arm didn't want to look at Takumi, because she knew he would tease her.

The cut started to bleed. And Takumi was waiting to see what Misaki was going to do.

She panicked a bit, she didn't know what to do and she didn't want to disturb the paramedic. The nurse was attending Takumi's other wounds.

'Misaki,' he whispered and she looked at him.

He said 'take that towel and wipe it off' he pointed with his bleeding hand.

Misaki took the towel with her right hand and took Takumi's hand in her left hand and gently wipe it off. He looked at her and she avoided his eyes. Then Misaki took the alcoholic wipe and clean it. Takumi clenched his teeth, the wound stung a lot.

There was another cut under Takumi's left eye on his cheek. The nurse told her to clean it too and she did. Misaki blushed furiously.

Misaki took a new wipe and went really close to his face; Takumi stared at her, taking in the features of her face. She slowly brought her hand up and saw that he was looking at her straight in the eye; she immediately looked down in embarrassment. He smiled and she continued without looking at his eyes. She cleaned it slowly and he clenched his teeth. It stung so much that he lifted her hands off of his cheek.

'What is wrong?' she whispered

'It just stings' he whispered to her

'Should I tell him?'

'No, it is fine, can you do it lightly?'

'Ok'

She tried again but this time very lightly

'Thank you, Misaki' Takumi said to her and smiled lightly

'Okay!' the male nurse said with relief 'I am done, how about you, miss'

'Yah, I am done'

'Now, just take a bit of cotton and tape it to the skin, like so' he showed her 'you do the hands'

'Okay' she did it slowly and she blushed every time she looked at him. When she was done she walked up to the back window and looked out the window to see what was happening outside, everyone was still there: answering questions, filling out forms, etc.

When Misaki turned around she saw Takumi full upper body naked. It was evenly toned and had subtle muscles on his abs and his arms were long and strong. Takumi smiled when he saw Misaki staring at her.

'Are you done, miss?'

'Ohh... Yes' she walked close to Takumi

'I am done, too' the nurse said and walked towards them to face them 'okay, sir, you are all done' he said to Takumi

'Thank you' Takumi said sincerely

'It is my job' he said to Takumi and then faced both of them 'these are some extra alcoholic wipes and cotton and medical tape to do you lower body' he gave them to Misaki

'You need to help him finish up the second half'

'Ughhh...' Misaki thought about the idea of him and her at his house and him half naked.


	5. You Are So Annoying

Thank You For ALL the Reviews!

I REALLY Appreciate Them!

* * *

><p>'You need to help him finish up the second half' the male nurse said to Misaki<p>

'Ughhh...' Misaki thought about the idea of him and her at his house and him half naked.

'Yah, she will' Takumi said for her

'Okay, perfect, you already know how to do it and go home right away and do the second half at home'

'We don't live together!' Misaki said shaking her hands

'Okay, do you live with somebody who can help you' he said to Takumi

'I don't live with anyone' Takumi said to him

'Okay, then Miss Ayuzawa, you must help him'

'But-'

'She will do it' Takumi answered for her again. Misaki gave Takumi the death glare

'Okay, can you help him put his clothes on, I got to check outside' with that opened the door and slammed it shut

'I am sorry that I said that you will help, I know that he will talk more if you say you won't' she crossed her arms and faced her body at him

'Who will help you?'

'I can do it by myself' he said as he got off the bed

'Should I ask one of the boys to help you?'

'No, it is okay, Ayuzawa. Wow! I think this is first time you spoke to me without yelling'

'Shut up!'

'Okay' he pretended to zip his mouth

She picked up his t-shirt and handed it to him and then crossed her arms again

He tried to put it on but every time he moved his hand, blood came out

'Stop!' she grabbed his hand gently 'it's bleeding!'

'Take more cotton and bandage'

She took some and followed Takumi's instructions to bandage the cut. When it was all better she helped him put on his shirt and firefighters jacket.

'Ready to go out?' Misaki asked

'Yup' he nodded

They went outside and everyone was still talking

'Go wait in the truck and don't move!' she ordered to him

'How can I go to the truck and also not move'

'You ARE SO ANNOYING' she yelled at him and he chuckled

'Just go!' she yelled at him

He walked back to the truck and did as he was told. Misaki rounded everyone up and went to the truck.

As she was walking, Sakura asked he 'Usui-san got pretty hurt didn't he'

'Well, the fire was spreading rapidly and it was large too, thank god you guys got the trapped citizens out'

'Usui-san, actually took everyone by himself'

'We did what!' she asked skeptically

'Yah, he told us to stay near the door way to take out the citizens when he gave them to us'

'What? So you guys didn't do anything'

'He told us to, and no one objected'

They reached the truck and Takumi was sitting where he was when they came there. Misaki was planning to yell at him when they got to the station.

'I'll drive' she said to the usual driver. She was frustrated with Takumi.

'Okay' the usual driver moved over.

She drove the fire truck to the station. And went to her office and she saw Takumi get in his too.

Misaki was angry that 1) he didn't let her rescue people in today's fire 2) he saved all the people and got hurt because of that.

Takumi was in his office standing up going through some stuff with his unwounded arm. Misaki barraged in his office and kicked the closed when she got in.

He turned around to see who it was, and Misaki charged at him and shoved him to the wall. Takumi backed into the wall and head banged against the wall and Misaki had her lower arm (right arm) pushed against his chest.

'Ayu-' Takumi was cut off by Misaki

'WHY DID YOU ONLY SAVE THE CITIZENS? WHY DIDN'T YOU LET SAKURA OR THE OTHERS HELP YOU? HUH?'

'Ayuza-'

'NO, SAVE IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!' she pushed harder into his chest 'I KNEW IT FROM THE BEGINNING, YOU JUST WANT TO TAKE CREDIT FOR OTHERS' WORK, YOU ARE JUST LIKE ALL THE MEN IN THIS WORLD, SELFISH, ATTENTION AND MONEY SEEKING IDIOTS!'

Takumi quickly started 'please-'

'YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT, TOO. YOU BETTER NOT HURT ANY OF THE OTHER FEMALES HERE OR I WILL RIP YOU UP! I HATE YOU, DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!' she yelled and shoved him harder against the wall and walked out of the room. Takumi grabbed arm and tugged on it, before she knew it she was caged by Takumi's arm and the wall.

'What are you doing?!' she yelled at him

'Ayuzawa, please listen to what I have to say'

'I don't have time for you' she tried to break free

'Just give me a minute' he stayed calm

'No, you are wasting my time' she pushed harder on his injured arm. The blood from hand came out of the bandage.

Takumi winced in agonizing pain. Misaki just didn't want any more of this. Takumi dropped his hand (Misaki was free)

'I have to leave' Misaki ran out without looking back.

* * *

><p>REVIEW AND FAVOURITE!<p> 


	6. UxMishi

Misaki was outside of Maid Latté's back entrance. She was feeling uneasy with herself. She walked away from Takumi when he needed help.

She put all the thoughts of today behind her and walked into the cafe with happy thoughts.

'Hey Misaki!' Subaru said with a smile and waved

'Hi' she tried to smile but failed miserably

'Oh what is that on your hand?' Subaru took her hand and looked at it carefully. 'Blood?' Subaru asked skeptically

'Oh... No, it is not my blood' it was Takumi's blood. There was a single drop of blood on her wrist. Subaru let go of Misaki's hand.

'Thank God, you're okay, just, go wash it off' Subaru said to Misaki. Subaru was wearing her maid outfit and had a tray in a hand.

'For sure' Misaki nodded

She went into the washroom. And washed it off quickly and changed into her maid uniform in 2 minutes.

It was a usual day and Misaki headed home and ate and did some work and slept at 12:34 am.

She woke up and showered and went to work at 6 am. Takumi wasn't there; he normally comes at 6:15. Misaki heard a door open at 6:13 and knew it was Takumi. She continued to work and Takumi passed her door and didn't look in or at her.

Takumi just walked in his office and did his work quietly. Misaki felt really sad about leaving Takumi when he needed attention. She is so irrational, she thought.

Slowly the other firefighter arrived one by one.

After finishing half of her work Misaki decided to take a break. Misaki decided to go talk to Sakura. Misaki walked to the lounge area and she saw Sakura talking to Takumi. They were sitting at a table facing each other. Sakura and Takumi sat on chairs drinking coffee. Misaki immediately hid behind a couch. Takumi noticed her behind the couch. She didn't want to confront Takumi. Misaki didn't want to bring up thoughts about yesterday. She was contemplating of a way to get out of the lounge in her head without Takumi seeing her.

'Okay, I will you see later then' Sakura said to Takumi. Takumi was still sitting while Sakura got up with her coffee and headed towards the couch to the door. Misaki was still there crouching behind it.

Misaki didn't notice that Sakura was headed right her way because she was still thinking of way to get without being caught by either one of them.

Misaki thought that if she crawled her way to the fridge she could hide behind the fridge until Takumi and Sakura leave then she could leave too.

While Misaki was in her thoughts Sakura saw Misaki with her back leaned against the back of the couch and her knees up.

'What are you doing her, Misaki?' Sakura asked Misaki

Misaki snapped out of her thoughts and shot her head at Sakura. Misaki was kind of relieved that it was Sakura instead of Takumi but how was she going to say not to cal Takumi or not to tell Takumi that she was here. Misaki tried to act out with her hands frantically to Sakura to be quiet but she didn't understand what Misaki was trying ever so desperately to tell her.

'Huh?' Sakura made a confused face.

Misaki gave up with charades and peeked over the couch to see if Takumi was still there.

'Fuhhh' Misaki said with relief, he wasn't there. Misaki plopped down and leaned her head against the back of the couch. She was now sitting down with her legs stretched out. Misaki closed her eyes and sighed deeply in relief.

'Ayuzawa, were you listening to us?' it was Takumi, on the opposite side of Sakura, asking Misaki. After a nanosecond Misaki's head snapped to the direction where the sound was coming-Takumi.

'WHAAA!' she was startled. She turned red. Misaki was embarrassed that she had been caught.  
>'So, were you?' Sakura asked while crossing her arms<p>

'Of course, not' she said while getting up slowly. She turned to Sakura who was opposite to Takumi. 'I was just looking for something' Misaki told Sakura

'For what? Let me help' Takumi teased

Misaki turned around and shot him a death glare. After she did she immediately turned around to face Sakura. She was too embarrassed and felt guilty to face Takumi.

'I already found it,' she said while raising a closed fist up in the air and slightly waving it at Sakura

'Now both of you go back to work!' she yelled at both Takumi and Sakura and took a step back. She was now facing both of them

'Actually, Ayuzawa, I am the head of this department, so you have to listen to me' he smirked an I-WIN-YOU-LOSE smile. Misaki glared at him after he said that, she couldn't say anything else because it was true, she wasn't the chief anymore.

'That is true' Sakura sided with him. Sakura glided beside Takumi and Takumi kept his smirk on.

'Fine, then' Misaki said in defeat

'Okay guys, I am going to talk to Kelly, catch you guys later' Sakura said

Takumi just nodded and Misaki said 'Okay' and with that Sakura walked through the door that Misaki came in from and Sakura walked out of the lounge.

Misaki watched as Sakura felt, her best friend since grade school. Suddenly when the doors slammed shut Misaki's confidence level just dropped to zero.

Takumi was watching Misaki and when the doors closed Misaki faced Takumi who was already looking at her. She noticed it and Misaki almost immediately turned red.

'I am going to get back to work' she turned around on her heels

'Wait, Ayuzawa' he gently grabbed her wrist.

Misaki stopped and turned around. Takumi still held her hand.

'Just hear me out, please' he pleaded, he didn't have a teasing face he had a worried and a bit hurt face.

Misaki wanted to object but she already hurt him enough, she thought. She didn't say anything except stare into his eyes.

'About yesterday, I didn't want you or the others to get hurt, that's why I went in, by myself' Takumi said

Misaki opened her mouth but closed it after she thought about it

'And thank you for helping me in the ambulance' he said sincerely and with a little smile

'Why would you go in a huge fire by yourself, you have a team for a reason!' she raised her voice

They both stared at each other for a minute before Misaki spoke (I mean yelled)!

'Oh I know, YOU JUST WANT TO TAKE ALL THE CREDIT! AND WANT ALL THE ATTENTION AND MONEY!'

'Why do you think all men want attention and money, Ayuzawa?'

She was back to her angry self, she was so raged that she forget the situation and that he was hurt. 'NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!' she yelled

Ethan turned around from the kitchen and asked 'Is there a problem, guys?'

'It is nothing' Misaki said to Ethan,' I was just leaving' she said to Takumi

'Why are you being so difficult, Ayuzawa?'

'ME!' Misaki saw Ethan watching Misaki and Takumi and Misaki immediately turned down her volume 'Me, I am not the one being difficult, you are the one doing everything by yourself!' she half whispered and half yelled to him.

'I do things alone so you don't get hurt' he said with a soft and caring voice

He was still holding her hand. Misaki looked down on it and yanked her hand of and began

'I don't need your help, I have my family and friends who can help me' she lied

'I know you don't have a family and that you live by yourself'

'...' Misaki didn't say anything because she knew it was true.

'You are such a bad liar' he pointed and touched her nose with a slight smile.

'You pervert' she swatted his hand away. He smiled.

'Why don't you come over one day and treat all my injuries for me' he teased her further and Misaki turned beet red!

'Ewww! No, you pervert!' she ran away to her office and he just chuckled while watching her.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Misaki was eating some sushi she made by herself. It wasn't that good, but she still at it because she didn't want to waste food.<p>

'Hey Ayuzawa!' Takumi chirped while taking the seat in front of her.

Misaki recognized his voice and didn't want to talk to him so she decided to keep her head down and her eyes on her food and just kept eating. Sakura rambled about the UxMishi concert that she went to on the weekend. Sakura invited Misaki but she declined.

Takumi brought out his lunch, a sandwich and put it on the table.

'Did you do anything exciting last weekend?' Takumi asked Misaki

Misaki thought about it, she didn't go anywhere she just worked.

'No' she took another bite of her sushi

'Do you want to do something with me this weekend?' he asked

'In a thousand years' she laughed

'Well last least I am not the one working all weekend long and not having fun' he unwrapped his sandwich

'I do have fun!' she yelled at him

'Yup, like how you said yes to going to the UxMishi concert' he nodded wildly and then took a bite out of his sandwich

'You don't know anything, I like to have fun on my own, I like to walk in the park in the morning, going to amusement parks, and other things, see I do have fun'

'Interesting' he chewed for a bit while Misaki ate her lunch and then Takumi asked Misaki 'Do you want half?' he indicated to the sandwich in his hands with his eyes

'No, thanks' Misaki replied while staring at the sandwich

'Wow, Ayuzawa is polite' Takumi said when he was done swallowing the sandwich

'Shut up, Usui!' she looked him in the eye and yelled

He nodded happily and enjoyed the moment!


	7. Phone Number

'Misaki!' Sakura screeched from the end of the table where Misaki usually ate. They were eating the camera where the table were short and scatter all around the room.

'Yah' Misaki replied. She looked at Sakura who was wearing a nice floral top and getting up from her chair trying to get her message across.

'Do you want to come camping with all of us from next the 21st till the 23rd?' Sakura yelled to Misaki over the chatter of the others. The conversion she just had with Takumi replayed in her head and she remembered what Takumi said.

She glanced over at Takumi who was just smirking at her with the sandwich in his hands.

Misaki then turned to Sakura and yelled back to her 'Yah, sure!' then she smiled at Sakura

'Perfect! I will give the details later!' Sakura hollered and smiled. Sakura sat back down in her chair and get back to talking with the ones around her.

Misaki turned to Takumi 'See, I can have fun' she smiled wildly

'Yup, it will be fun' he said and got up and left

Misaki didn't understand what he meant by the last statement

* * *

><p>The next day, Takumi's injuries had almost vanished and he felt better. His hand was still a bit sore but he managed. He wore long sleeves shirt and sweater to cover up the scars on his body.<p>

It was a normal day at the station. Misaki and Takumi got a lot of work done today but they hadn't said a word to each other. She ate her lunch in her office while typing. Misaki just talked to Sakura who came in to help her and to give her food and water.

It was 6 pm and time for Misaki to head over to Maid Latté. Misaki put all her paper in her bags and grabbed her jacket and ran out of the station quickly. Everyone had left except for Takumi. He saw her walking out of the station at a quick pace. This made him curios as to where Misaki was going and why so quickly. Therefore Takumi decided to follow her. He saved all his things on his laptop and closed it. He grabbed his jacket and followed Misaki without her knowing (aka stalked her). She got on the train to a neighboring town. And she entered a maid cafe that was peculiar thought Takumi. Throughout the whole trip Misaki had no clue that Takumi was following her. She entered through the back door in the back alley. Takumi saw her enter but he could not enter because he didn't work there.

* * *

><p>Misaki finished her shift and it was 9:30 pm. She walked out the back entrance in her normal clothes and saw Takumi leaning against the wall of the other store beside Maid Latté with his hands in his pockets.<p>

Misaki couldn't react; she couldn't believe that Takumi out of all people knew about her secret.

'Whoa, this is surprising' Takumi said while taking a step forward

Misaki couldn't believe it, Takumi knew where she worked. Her life was ruined, she thought, everyone would know about her secret!

A whole bunch of thoughts were running through her head- like all the people Takumi would tell and her reputation after this.

Misaki just stared at Takumi for a minute. Her brain couldn't process anything. She just stared with a blank head.

Misaki blinked and Takumi said 'So, the assistant chief is a maid?!' Misaki didn't know if that was a question or a statement!

Misaki couldn't believe her eyes. Takumi (out of all people) knew her one and only secret.

'What are you doing?' Misaki said when she was out of her reverie

'I didn't know you worked as a part time maid?' Takumi took another step closer. Misaki was so shocked she couldn't think.

'...'

'Why do have a job like this?' Takumi asked

Misaki's protective self clicked and she said 'You' she pointed at Takumi 'Don't need to know that!' she yelled at him

Takumi just stared at Misaki. Misaki just closed her eyes and exhaled slowly through her mouth. That was technique she used to calm herself down at times like this one.

She tried again to speak to Takumi, she opened her eyes and said 'sorry, but I have to leave' she turned to the direction of her house and speed walked. Takumi walked passed Misaki as she speed walked and stopped right in front of her while facing her.

He just stared at her with a light smile.

'Leave me alone' Misaki told him with a stern voice

'Leave a girl alone in the middle of the night? I don't think so' Misaki started to walk away quickly but Takumi quickly caught up to her.

'Leave or I am going to scream' she said to him

'Okay go ahead but no one is here to hear you' he said with an I-know-everything smile

'You are so infuriating' she turned a corner of a street and walked at a high speed

She arrived at the park where she usually crosses to get home

'Usui, leave or I am not leaving' she stomped her foot and glared at him

'How will I know that you got home safely?' Takumi said with a concerned tone

'You don't need to' she countered

'Ayuzawa, I know a fire took your family' Misaki was shocked that he knew that

'You, stalker, you read my file!' she balled her fist and positioned it so it would directly hit Takumi's face.

But Takumi didn't flinch nor did he look at her powerful fist. 'Yes, I need to know who I am spending most of my time with and who I care about'

Holy cow! Takumi just said he cared about Misaki! Obliviously Misaki didn't get that.

'Okay, now go!' she pointed in the opposite direction of her house

'Only if you promise to call me when you get home' Misaki jaw dropped.

'Whaaa… fine then leave'

'Don't you want my phone number?'

'What is it?' she said with annoyance, Takumi chuckled

'It is 1234567890'

'Okay bye!' Misaki said it while walking to her house

* * *

><p>Once she reached home Misaki took off her jacket and dialed in Takumi's number into her home phone and on the third ring he picked up.<p>

'Hey, it's Misaki'

'Hi, Ayuzawa, so you are at home'

'Yah, where are you?'

'Wow his is the first time you ever showed interest in me'

'I am not showing interest in you, I was just wondering'

'Isn't that the same thing?'

'Shut up!' she yelled through the phone

'Well, I am at home, too.'

'Ok good night...'

'Sweet dreams, Ayuzawa'

'Yah, bye'

'Bye'

They both hung up their phones.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Misaki was feeling a bit tired because last night she slept at 2 after finishing some work at home. Takumi came to work after Misaki. Misaki got the mail and started to open them. Misaki just finished calculating the budget and they had a thousand and five hundred and twenty three dollars extra. The board sent her a notice that they had to replace the firefighter's suits because they were very old. Something clicked in her head; she took the letter and went into Takumi's office without knocking.<p>

Takumi was working out the taxes. He looked up at Misaki when she came in and smiled. Misaki didn't smile back instead she had fire in her eyes.

'Hello Ayuzawa' he got that she was mad.

She ignored his greeting.

'DID you know about this?' she slammed the letter on to his desk.

He took the letter and read it.

'I don't know what you're talking about' he said after reading the letter, he had his elbows propped up on the table and holding the letter out of Misaki.

'Don't take me as a fool, Usui'

He did know what she was implying.

'You inspected the uniforms too and you knew that the uniforms were old and still you went in the warehouse' she yelled like the world was coming down!

She slammed both hands on the table and leaned closer to him.

'Why didn't you tell me so we could have worked something out?'

'Like what, Ayuzawa. Call the nearest station and tell them to handle it. The nearest station is half an hour away, by the time they come the warehouse would be completely engulfed in flames and what about the citizens?'

'You didn't need to go in by yourself; I could have came with you...' Misaki's voice grew softer and softer as she finished her argument

'I don't want to see you get hurt,' he got up and Misaki took her hands off the table

'So, you are saying that I endure the pain and injures you had' she completely misunderstood him

'No, it is not like that, Ayuzawa'

'So, you are saying I am weak!'

'No, Ayuzawa' he paused and then said 'I am sorry for what I did' he said sincerely

'Next time you do this you never going to daylight ever again ' she threatened

He smiled and sat down on his took the letter and asked her 'So which type are you going to get?'

'I don't know,' she sat down on the guest chair and took the letter from his hands and said 'the first has good head gear but really bad body protection,' she pointed to the first one on the letter

'The second has a really nice helmet and body gear but terrible boots' Takumi said to her while pointing to the diagram of the second one on the letter which was in her hands.

'Yah, so do you want to go with the third one' she pointed to it and showed him

'That looks perfect' he smiled and Misaki nodded

'So I will put the order in today' she said

'Do you want me to do it?' Takumi offered

'No thanks I got it' she said and got up

He nodded.

Misaki just finished calling the firefighters national board and placing an order for thirty suits. They said the orders will be there by this Friday.

* * *

><p>Misaki left for Maid Latté at 5:30 and arrived there at 5:38. She got changed and took a notepad to write down the orders and walk into the customer area. She walked to the door and waited for a customer. A young lady and an older woman came in. Probably mother and daughter, thought Misaki, they look so alike.<p>

'Welcome, miladies. Let me take you to your seats' she leaded them to table 4

She pulled the chairs to let them sit and pushed it in for both of them.

'What you like, miladies?' Misaki got ready to write

'A small cappuccino, please' the young one said and smiled

'And a large strong black tea, thank you' the other woman said

'I will bring your orders shortly miladies' Misaki bowed.

They smiled and Misaki went into the kitchen to call for it. She came out to welcome another customer at the door.

Someone opened the door and she put on a fake smile to cover-up her tiredness.

The person was Takumi. A nerve popped in Misaki's head. She didn't know why he was there.


	8. Blonde Boyfriend

'Welcome home, master' she said through her greeted teeth and bow slightly

Takumi started to laugh hysterically. He couldn't stop. Another nerve pooped in Misaki's head.

'I guess you kinda look cute' he said bluntly to her when he finished laughing

'Will you shut it?' she said in an angry tone quietly. He took his seat.

'So, what do you want?'

'How come you are so mean to me?' he asked her while resting his chin in the palm of his hand

'Because I want to' she said with a bit of pride and straightened her back

'Actually, you have show some respect and kindness towards me because' he started to count with his fingers 'first of all, I am your chief and secondly right now I am your master'

'Fine' she sighed and tried to put on a happy smile 'what would you like, master?'

He laughed 'you looked so funny'

'If you don't want anything' she turned toward the employee's area

'Wait, Ayuzawa' Takumi got up and held her wrists so she couldn't go 'I am sorry for teasing you'

She turned to face him 'do you act like this towards all the girls?'

'What do you think?'

'Yes you do, you are a perverted idiot stalker'

He chuckled 'okay, can I have a small coffee'

'How many sugars?' she wrote it down

'None'

'How about cream?'

'Just one, Ayuzawa'

'Shhhh' takumi looked at her skeptically

'What happened, Ayuzawa?'

'Shut up' she half yelled and haly whispered

'Why, Ayuzawa' he knew exactly why. Asmile grew on his face.

Misaki had no other choice; she smashed her left hand on his mouth. 'Please just be quiet' she whispered in his ear while covering his mouth

She took her hand off. He smiled 'I think some of me rubbed off on you' she remembers the time when he had to covered her mouth

'Hmmp' and she walked to get the ladies orders

She got them and walked towards the ladies

'Here you go mildaies' and she put the cups down on the table gently

'Thank you' they said in unison

'If you, ladies, need anything please ask me or another maid' and she bowed

She went into the kitchen pick up Takumi order and came back to Takumi's table

She put the coffee on the table gently

'Do you need anything else?'

'No, I am good, thanks' he chuckled

'I am going to kill you' she gritted her teeth

'Sure, death by Ayu-'

She shoved her hand on to his mouth again 'I told you shut it, just shut your mouth and go home after'

'As you wish'

Misaki stormed off.

Takumi watched as Misaki swiftly worked but Misaki didn't noticed.

When Misaki was on her break. Satskui, Honoka, Subaru and the others swarmed around her.

Subaru started first 'it is so cute how your boyfriend is always watching you'

'I know right' another cried

Misaki had no clue what or who they were talking about 'Wait, hold on, I don't know what you are talking about'

'Sure you don't' Honoka nudged Misaki with her elbow

'I am serious, I have no clue'

'Isn't the blonde' Subaru peeked out of the "employees only" area and pointed to Takumi who was casually drinking his coffee 'you're boyfriend' Misaki peeked too

Misaki retreated her head and yelled 'EWWW! No, he is a perverted stalker'

'So you know him'

'Yah, well, he works with me in the station, he is the one who stole my position as chief!'

'So you like him' all the girls squealed

'No, he is annoying and an idiot'

'Sureeeee...'

'Okay my break is over' she lied and ran outside. When she was serving another customer, she checked if Takumi was actually staring at her by peeking over her shoulder at him.

He was looking at her too, and their eyes met. Misaki almost instantly blushed and turned her head back to the customers.

She didn't look at him for her entire shift after that. It was time for Misaki to leave so she got changed and grabbed her bag and thinking that Takumi wasn't going to be in the alley like yesterday she closed her eyes and opened the door.

Still closing her eyes her let out a huge sigh and said with a dying tone 'I am so tired, god, and why did Usui have to be here today?' she sighed heavily

'I wanted to see you work that is why a came today' this startled Misaki

'Holly, you scared me' her heart skipped

'I thought your question was intended for me so I answered it' he chuckled

'Don't act smart with me, tell me why you are here' she walked closer to him

'I want to know why I couldn't say your name in there' he now started to walk slowly closer to her but she held her ground.

'Because ...I don't have to TELL YOU, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!'

'Did you forget what happened yesterday,' he looked around to see if anyone was watching 'no one is here so I can do anything to you'

She didn't reply, he was getting on her nerve ' bye' she waved and walked away

Takumi walked beside 'tell me why I can't you by your real name there' he knew the answer, she didn't want anyone from the station to find out

'Why are you so annoying?' she stopped and asked him

'I asked first' he smirked

'I am not going to tell you'

'….'

'Fine then I will tell you,' she sighed

But before she could answer, Takumi answered for her 'you don't want anyone from the station to know that you work as a maid, that is why you didn't want me to call Ayuzawa there, right'

'You are such a stalker!' she pushed him away and ran away to her house. Takumi just stood there dumb folded by her actions

Half an hour after she came home, her phone rang. That is weird she thought

'Hello?' she spoke

'Hey, Ayuzawa, it is Takumi'

'How did you get my number?'

'Oh I went through your files' he chuckled

'YOU LITTLE-'

'I am just joking, you called me yesterday and it was still there on my call log,'

'Okay, what do you want?'

'I called to make sure if you got home safely'

'I don't need you look after me, I am not a baby!' she hung up the phone


	9. Confirmation Number

Misaki has been avoiding Takumi for a couple of days now. Misaki didn't talk to him and Takumi waited for her to make the first move and he also wanted to see how long she can go without talking to him.

It was Thursday and Misaki needed to know if Takumi got the confirmation number of the firefighter suit. She waited until lunch to ask him; in the mean time she did other work.

It was 5 minutes till 11:30 (time for lunch), she got up and walked to his office and knocked on his door

'Come in!' she heard

She opened the door and Takumi was still typing on his laptop and stopped and closed it and looked up and met her amber eyes.

She breathed in deeply and started 'I wanted to know if you got the confirmation number of the fire suits that I sent in a couple of days ago'

'Yah, I got them' he opened his laptop 'do you want to see it?' he typed something into his laptop and looked up at her again; she was staring out the window which was located right behind Takumi.

'Yes, please' she answered after her eyes met Takumi's.

She walked quietly beside and looked at his laptop. It had a wallpaper of scenery of a rainforest. It didn't have many documents and tidy. He opened up the email

'So this is the total' he pointed with his finger

She nodded

'And this is the number of suits' Misaki crouched down at his level to see the screen better

'Okay' she didn't realize how close she was to Takumi. Their shoulders were millimeters away from each other.

'And this is the confirmation number'

'Let me write it down' she was searching for a pen and paper; she stood up and looked around his desk, which was really tidy.

'I'll get it from my offi-' Takumi stood up as well and opened the drawer and pulled out a pen and note pad

'Here' Takumi handed Misaki a pen and a note pad

'Thank you' she took it and her hands brushed his fingers. He was looking at her face and Misaki was too, but immediately she looked down. She bends down and looked at the monitor immediately and wrote it down. She did blush though.

She placed the pen and note pad on his desk and took the note with number on it. She got up and they were really close.

'Uhmm...' Misaki didn't know what to say

Suddenly the door opened up slightly and voice came through

'Usui did you see, Misaki? She is not in her' Sakura peeked her head further in and saw how close Misaki and Takumi were standing

'What in the world!' Sakura yelled and barged in

Misaki pushed Takumi away who chuckled.

'No. It is not like that!' Misaki defended

'Oh, wasn't it Ayuzawa' Takumi said to Misaki quietly

'I am going to kill you!' she said to Takumi then she grabbed Sakura's hand and ran out of the room, leaving Takumi shaking his head at Misaki's actions

When they were out, Sakura blurted out 'So, you guys are dating?'

'Hell no!'

'Then why were you so close to him'

'I was just seeing the confirmation number for the new suits I ordered'

'Was it just that, or was there more...' she giggled

'You have a wrong mind; I don't bring my job into my personal life'

They talked about this for some time before they went to eat lunch, then they dropped the subject when they were at the table.

Misaki was starving. When she was done eating she went to the washroom and went her office and worked.

* * *

><p>When it was time to go to Maid Latté, Misaki ran out so Takumi wouldn't follow her and disturb her at the cafe.<p>

She arrived there with no signs of Takumi and she sighed.

'Hey, Satuski-san'

'Hello Misa there will be a meeting at 10, okay, so stay back for a few minutes'

'Sure' Misaki nodded

Misaki entered the customer area in her maid uniform and saw Takumi at a table and her jaw dropped. But she dismissed him from her thoughts and continued to work swiftly. It was 9 pm and Misaki didn't say a word to Takumi or even look at him. There were no more customers other than Takumi. And Misaki was the only maid in the room, standing near the entrance waiting for another customer.

Takumi waved his hand and called over "Misa-chan!'

She walked over in a conservative pattern and said 'How do you know my maid name?' she hissed

'Oh, I asked your manager' he smiled

'You did what!'

'I asked your-'

'Say good-bye to your life because you are going to lose it' she grabbed his collar

'Okay, Misa-chan' he teased and got so she had a better aim at his face

'That is it' she raised her fist, aimed at his face

Subaru walked in at that moment 'Misa, what are you doing?' Subaru yelled

'I am going to kill this perverted stalker!' she said it while looking at Takumi

'Please, no, Misaki!' she begged

Subaru walked up to Takumi and 'on behalf of Misa-chan's actions, I apologize master' she bowed

Takumi then swiftly put one of his hands around her waist and tugged on her hand and she spun into Takumi chest. Now she had her back on Takumi's chest and his left hand was on her stomach and his other hand holding her right arm

He whispered in her ear 'I will be waiting in the alley way for you' and walked out the door grabbing his thin coat without a sound. Misaki didn't even realize that he was gone.

'I think he likes you' Subaru broke the silence

'No, I hate him and he is just perverted!' she stomped back into the kitchen

Satsuki said 'I think we should start the meeting now because there are not going to be any more new customers.'

Everyone nodded

'So we are going to dress up as witches on Monday from the TV show_ (fill in yourself)'

Everybody said 'sure!' except Misaki who hasn't watched the series

'Who hasn't watched the series?'

Misaki was the only who put her hand up.

'Okay, Misa, I will give the cds tomorrow so you can watch over the weekend'

'Thank you'

'Perfect, that is it, time to go home'

Misaki changed out of her uniform and walked into the alley and saw Takumi. He was leaning on the wall

'Well, you didn't object to my instructions' he walked up to her.

'I didn't follow your instructions, this is my usual path' she said with confidence 'it is cold, today' she looked up to the sky and asked Takumi 'Aren't you cold?'

'I think that was the first time you ever cared about someone' they started to walk to Misaki's house unconsciously

'No, I care about a lot of people, like Sakura, Satsuki, Subaru...'

'In that list there were no boys'

'Because I don't care about boys'

'How about me?' he joked

'You, a perverted stalker, never' she laughed

He smiled 'Aren't you old?'

'No, I will not give in to the coldness, I am stronger'

'Oh'

They continued like this until they arrived at her house.

'So this is your house' he pointed


	10. Bicycle

'No, I will not give in to the coldness, I am stronger'

'Oh'

They continued like this until they arrived at her house.

'So this is your house' he pointed

'Wait, you weren't supposed to know'

'Well, I do now' he smiled

'You better not come here' she poked his chest

'fine, I won't, unless you want me to' he teased and chuckled

'Never.' she walked to her house and turned around on the foot of the stairs and said 'bye' to him

'Good night, Ayuzawa' he smiled sincerely and that made Misaki blushed. She rushed up the stairs and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Misaki was running late. She overslept. By the time she got to it was 6:45 am. Takumi was already there.<p>

He was in Misaki's office and looking at Misaki's collection of books on her shelf. She rushed in and found Takumi. Takumi turned around when he heard the door open.

'Tsk, tsk, Ayuzawa is tardy' he walked closer to her. She was standing at the door

'I have a legitimate reason' she walked away from him and put her bag away

'And what might that be?'

'Well, an idiot perverted stalker was slowing me down to get home last night and I didn't get enough sleep' she never got enough sleep,

'Oh' he said 'well, why don't you report him to the police' he chuckled

'I am going to, today in fact!'

'Okay, so I will help you' he smiled and walked closer to her. She was standing at her desk. She was irritated by him

'You! If you come today, I am going to kill you with my bare hands!'

'Why can't I come Ayuzawa, I am a customer' he smirked

'Fine! Just don't follow me home!'

'I am not coming into your house, though'

'For all I know you might break in' she muttered and Takumi heard it and he smiled to her statement

'Fine! Then just call me when you get home, okay' he said caringly

'Answer this question, Usui' she demanded 'Why do you care if I get home or not, no one else does, why do you?'

Before he could answer, Misaki answered for him

'Oh! I know you do this to all girls, so you' she pointed at him with narrow eyes 'can get all the girls in your bed' she had expression that you found have after solving a mystery

Misaki started again 'Well I am not going to have sex with you, and if I catch you having sex or even hurting-' she was off by him

He walked closer as he said ' what makes you so sure that I am a sex-crazed animal always trying to get girls down my pants, Ayuzawa' he said her name with care and affection

He was really close to her now 'because you are always saying perverted things around me and-'

'You are so naive, Ayuzawa' he chuckled lightly

'Get away' she pushed him away, he was too close to her

'Okay, fine, Ayuzawa' he said 'just to let you know, the suits came in there are already out in the garage' after saying that he left

'What a pervert' she said to herself

* * *

><p>Misaki worked for the whole day and after went to Maid Latté. She didn't see Takumi at all at the cafe.<p>

'Good riddance' she said to herself

She got home for about an hour now. She started watching all the DVDs that Satuski gave her today. Suddenly the phone started to ring

'Who calls at this hour?' she asks herself

She picked it up and doesn't say anything. She completely forgot that she was supposed to call Takumi when she got home.

'I know you are there, Ayuzawa' Takumi said from the other side

'What, Usui?'

'You were supposed to call me when you got home, remember'

'I made no such promises'

'Okay, at least you got home safely'

'Is that all?'

'Yah, sweet dreams, Ayuzawa' he said sweetly

'Okay, bye' she hung up

Misaki keeps watching the series.

* * *

><p>After a week she finally had a day without work for the station or Maid Latté. There was no work for anyone at the station today, she thought<p>

She decided to take a break from all the work she has done, she decided to take a little jog in the park.

Before she went she checked the weather on the weather channel. It was 5 degrees Celsius and it was 10am.

She wore a pink V-neck with a pair of grey sweat pants, she grabbed a thin sweater. She jogged to the park and jogged on the pathway. She saw many elderly people and kids playing. There was a slight draft, but Misaki didn't mind. She ran for about 15 minutes when she saw Takumi on his bicycle on the path in front of her. He didn't notice her.

He was leisurely riding to a store to buy groceries. Misaki was curious to see where he was heading so she decided to jog faster to catch up to him, but she made sure he didn't see her. He stopped to a stop sign and looked both ways, then crossed to the street. Misaki also stopped; she saw the store and realized that he was going to buy groceries. Misaki didn't want to disturb him so she headed back to the park and sat on an empty swing and rested for a bit.

No one was around her and she was on a swing. Misaki had a sudden urge to swing on the swing, so she did. It had been years since she was on a swing. She kicked legs out and swung her body and got into the momentum. She was swinging high and smiling with happiness.

She swung for about 15 minutes before getting motion sickness.

'That was fun.' she said to herself. Some kids were headed her way and she was thankful that she got sick so she would get off the swing before the kids came. She got back to running. After a bit of running she heard crying of a child. While still running she turned her head around to see who it was and she slammed into someone riding a bike.

'Ughh...' she got up and saw who hit her 'Usui!'

He didn't say anything but he picked up his groceries off the grass and pulled up his bike.

'I am sorry, Ayuzawa, I didn't see you there' he said sincerely 'Are you okay?' he said while holding bike, but eyeing her from head to toe'

'Yah, I am fine' she continued on her path. She thought she was fine, but she noticed she was limping when she began running

He watched her as she ran and noticed it too. He rode his bike up to her.

'Ayuzawa, I know you are hurt. At least let me help' she looked at him in disbelief

'It was my mistake anyways. No, thank you, I am going home!' she lied


	11. Adults Cry

'Yah, I am fine' she continued on her path. She thought she was fine, but she noticed she was limping when she began running

He watched her as she ran and noticed it too. He rode his bike up to her.

'Ayuzawa, I know you are hurt. At least let me help' she looked at him in disbelief

'It was my mistake anyways. No, thank you, I am going home!' she lied

'Ayuzawa, your house is that way' he pointed in the opposite direction

'I know where my house is, now leave me alone'

She kept on running, she saw a rip in her pants on her shin, and it was red. I looked up at the road and focused on getting away from Takumi.

'Ugh...' she kept going though

Takumi caught up to her again 'Ayuzawa, don't force yourself, just come with me' he said with care and kindness in his voice

'You are the one who hit me! Now you want me not to force myself!' she pointed at him

'Well, I tried nicely' he sighed and grabbed her waist and hoisted her up on his bike in one swift movement. Her legs are dangling off the side of his bike and she is sitting half on the bike and half on his thigh. He started to pedal.

'What are you doing?!' she yelled while looking at where he was driving

'I tried to ask you nicely, but you wouldn't listen' he said while looking at the road 'now don't move unless you want us both to fall off' he said a bit of seriousness in his voice.

She didn't dare to move 'you are such an idiot' she couldn't breathe properly she was so close to him. He had a dark blue sweater over a light green t-shirt and had pants. Her shoulder was nudging into his chest. She couldn't control it.

'Yup, I am the idiot, who runs while looking back, that is me alright' he looked down at her and smiled. Misaki's cheeks almost immediately turned red.

'Hmmp' she looked at the road

He was on broken road so the ride for Misaki was bumpy. She held on to the first thing that she could find-Takumi's sweater

'We are almost there' he said to her and he smiled lightly. She just looked up at him.

'Almost where?' she asked still holding on to Takumi's sweater

'To my house, of course' he looked down to find Misaki grabbing on to his sweater

'What, why there?' she was confused as to why he would take her to his house.

'Where else are we going to treat you?'

'How about my house' she said

'But you forbid me to go in, right' he had sarcasm in his voice

'True' she said quietly

They arrived at his high rise condo. Misaki looked up at how tall it was. When she did the back of head hit Takumi shoulder and he just smiled. She noticed that there were about 25 floors and the faces of the building were all windows. It made her dizzy by just looking up.

They came to a haul but Misaki didn't notice she was just astounded that he lived in this expensive place

'You can get down now, Ayuzawa' he had on foot planted on the ground and was looking at the back of Misaki head

Misaki whirled her head around to see his face 'oh... Right' she got off without a problem. Takumi rolled his bike in the condo.

'We should go quickly, your leg isn't holding up' he looked at her shin

'Okay' she all she managed to say she held the door open for him and the they waited for the elevator, Misaki started 'you didn't tell me that you lived in a high rise condo' she looked him in the eye

'Well, whenever I try to talk to you, you always yell at me or walk away' he said while looking at her

That was true, she thought. She didn't say anything but she continued to stare at him and so did Takumi. When the elevator came, which was in a few seconds, he was the first to break eye contact.

They got in and Takumi pressed the button to his floor-18. While in the elevator, Takumi tried to angle his bike in a position so he could get out the easiest. They didn't say a word to each other, even though no one was in the elevator with them. When the elevator opened the doors to Takumi floor, he got out first and led Misaki to his apartment.

Misaki followed Takumi into his apartment. He unlocked the door and pushed his bike through the door first before holding it out for Misaki.

* * *

><p>It had a spacious living with only a loveseat couch. There was open kitchen connected to it with nothing on the counter. There was a coat room on the right side of the door. I took my running shoes off trying not to move my injured leg as possible. Holding on the wall for support I took off the uninjured leg's shoe off. Takumi was also taking his shoes off while I was slowly taking mine off. Takumi bent down and took of my inured foot's shoes, without causing me any pain. I was going to object he stopped me by looking up at me for a second when he was helping me. Why would he live alone? Where is his family? Why don't they live with him? Does he have parents? Or siblings? These were all the questions that were running through my head. But I couldn't ask any of them.<p>

I silently stumbled into his living room. He led the way.

'Sit, and don't move' he pointed to the couch. I didn't object or look at him, but I knew there was worry in his eyes. I sat down trying to angle my foot to a position where it would hurt the least. Takumi rushed to a room which I presume was the bathroom. I unzip my jacket. I didn't know why he wasn't teasing me because he usually does. Maybe it was because I am hurt. I don't know.

He came back with a pillow and a small plastic put the pillow under my injured leg and put the box, which was a first aid kit, on the coffee table.

'Well, at least you aren't crying' he smiled at me

'What am I, a baby' I defended

'Adults cry, too you know'

I couldn't say anything to that because I knew it was true. Why do I always end up saying the wrong answers when I am talking to him?

'Okay, so I am going to roll your pants, up' I didn't know if he was asking or saying what he was going to do. But I just simply nod.

He rolls it up over my knees. He looks so serious, like he is going to amputate my whole leg off. He takes some of clear liquid, probably some anti-septic and wipes it on skin around the cut with a cotton ball. I gaze around the room while he is cleaned my wound, I did not want to see. He has his laptop plugged into the wall. And the walls are painted with a shade of really light blue. Takumi's kitchen counter also has nothing on it. And then my darted to him. His sleeves are rolled up and eyes are trained so tightly on my leg. His fingers are so long but it moves quickly. Then I stare at his face and look at each detail. Why in the world am I looking at him!

I let out an unexpected sneeze in my arm.

He chuckles and looks up at me to meet my eyes, and they do. He says 'I guess you are not stronger than the cold' while his hands lay on my leg. His hand is warm against my skin.

'It is just a sneeze, that doesn't mean I am sick' I bluntly say

He continues to look at me and he smiles with a know it all face 'but it can lead to a cold, if you leave it untreated'

'Do you know everything?' I say without thinking, regretting it quickly.


	12. Black Shiny Porsche

'It is just a sneeze, that doesn't mean I am sick' I bluntly say

He continues to look at me and he smiles with a know it all face 'but it can lead to a cold, if you leave it untreated'

'Do you know everything?' I say without thinking, regretting it quickly.

'As a matter of fact, no, I don't know everything; I don't know everything about you'

'I am not telling you' I say and cross my hands.

'I know, Ayuzawa, I intend to find using other ways' he smirks

He looks at my cut and continues to work; I decide not to say another word. I stare outside the window that takes up the wall. I contemplate over myself if he does this with many other girls or if it just with me. I look at him; he puts a large bandage on it and looks up at me. I get a feeling like I want to hug my parents. I feel like crying, I miss them. Sorry this is just me pmsing.

'Okay, Ayuzawa, you are all fixed up, just take off the bandage before you go to bed, to let the cut breathe' he says and starts packing his medical things. He puts it back in the washroom and comes to sit back down but now he sits behind the table, sitting cross-legged.

'So I don't get a thank you' he says with a joking face. I think he is here just to start up a fight.

'It is because of you that I am her right now' I raise my voice and move so I can beat him up, 'and now you want me to apologize for something that I is not my fault' I get up and the pain from my leg surges up and my foot catches the leg of the coffee table, before I can finished my sentence. I start to fall, my leg kills that I try to grab my shin instead of protecting my face. I feel a hand on my lower back and another on my upper arm. I fall into his body. It is warm and I feel like I just hugged my mother. He is just another pervert. I push away and fall on to the couch.

'Oomph' I am closed my eyes

I open my eyes and see Takumi standing where he caught me. 'You are such a pervert' I say after I fall onto the couch. He doesn't break eye contact.

'Yup, for helping you' he nods and looks out to the sky. Probably thinking of ways to attack me.

'I going to go home' I stand up; hopefully the adrenaline will mask my pain until I get home.

'Wait ' he steps closer to me 'just stay for lunch' he blocks my way to the door

'Yah, then you say until dinner then you will expect me to sleep with you, too'

He stares at him for a couple of seconds and I stare back.

'Why do you think I am always trying to hurt you, Ayuzawa' there was hurt in his eyes 'don't you think there might be another reason why I am doing this to you, only'

'Like what' I blurt out

'Maybe because I like you'

'What that is absurd! You can choose any girls you want and you choose me! And I still think you want me down your pants!' I put my right hand on chest, right on his sternum and push him away and wobble to the door.

'You are so stubborn, let me drive you home, you can't walk to your house like that' he looked down at my leg and I did too. The bottom of my sweatpants was still rolled up.

I sighed 'Fine, but we are going straight home' I demanded

'Yes, ma'am' he saluted at me

As he goes to take his jacket, I can hear him chuckling; I bend down to unroll my pants. He holds the door open for me and I don't thank him. Boys will only attack if they think you are sweet and nice. That is why I am not.

We go to the basement; did he mean the bicycle or a car? There was a shiny black car, Porsche. Does he have a car? I have never seen him drive it to work or anywhere. He holds the car door open for me and as I get in, I ask him 'You own a car?'

'Yah' he nods

'But you don't drive it anywhere?' why am I so curious about him. I am not curious about any other boys except for him. The seat of the car is leather and so comfy

'My parents gave it to me, but I like bicycles better' the word parents makes my heart sink. I stop asking him anymore questions so he can go to his seat. He closes my car door and walks around the car to the driver's side. The seat of the car is leather and so comfy. It is a bachelor car with only two doors. He starts the car and it silently revives.

'Is everything okay, Ayuzawa?' he looks at me and I look at him. He had worry in his eyes. He looked concerned.

'Yah, what makes you say that?' my eyes drop to his hands that were placed in his laps and then they swift to his eyes again.

'Because your face suddenly dropped' he finishes the sentence and then starts driving the Porsche.

'It is just my leg' I lie and try to reach it

'You know you are a bad liar' he turns out of the basement and onto the open road.

How the hell does he know every time I lie? Am I that see through? But others haven't known when I lie.

'I …. Ughh...' I don't know what to say if I lie again he will probably know. I stare to the open road.

'Is it because of your parents' how does he know everything

'How do you know?' I whip my face to look at him

'Because your face saddened the second I said parents' he said while looking at the road

I look out the window and onto the sky. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want anyone to feel sad or pity me because of that. I lean my head on the window and stare at the passing trees.

'Okay! We are home' I didn't even realize, I just too focused on my dead family. He put the car on park and came around to my side to open my door but I was already out by the time he came.

I walked out and he bid me good bye. I walked in my house and closed and listened to car start and zoom off.

* * *

><p>It is Monday morning( three day after the incident with Takumi) I am feeling good, because I ate all my meals yesterday even though I am not a good cook and I had plenty of rest and my shin doesn't hurt as much as it did three days ago.<p>

It is 6:30 pm when Takumi walks in. I am working on some stuff for the station when the fire alarm rings, I glance at the clock it is 6:33 am. That means no one else is her except for me and Takumi.

I run into Takumi's office, he was already near the door when I shot it open. I bumped into him. My body slams into his. I look up to his face, he has a serious face. He just takes my arm and runs to the garage.

He yells on top of the alarm. 'I will go to the control room and check the location and you get ready and drive, okay' it was more of a command than a statement

I nod and he lets go of my arm to goes to the control room.

If he goes into the fire alone I am going to go insane. He is so selfish.

I reach the garage and start to put on my suit. He runs in towards me.

'Ayuzawa, it is only a small fire so we should be fine, and there is only a three year old girl trapped in it'

'I am going in' I say with a firm voice


	13. Because It Will Be Faster

It is Monday morning( three day after the incident with Takumi) I am feeling good, because I ate all my meals yesterday even though I am not a good cook and I had plenty of rest and my shin doesn't hurt as much as it did three days ago.

It is 6:30 pm when Takumi walks in. I am working on some stuff for the station when the fire alarm rings, I glance at the clock it is 6:33 am. That means no one else is her except for me and Takumi.

I run into Takumi's office, he was already near the door when I shot it open. I bumped into him. My body slams into his. I look up to his face, he has a serious face. He just takes my arm and runs to the garage.

He yells on top of the alarm. 'I will go to the control room and check the location and you get ready and drive, okay' it was more of a command than a statement

I nod and he lets go of my arm to goes to the control room.

If he goes into the fire alone I am going to go insane. He is so selfish.

I reach the garage and start to put on my suit. He runs in towards me.

'Ayuzawa, it is only a small fire so we should be fine, and there is only a three year old girl trapped in it'

'I am going in' I say with a firm voice

'You can save her but I am coming in too' Takumi negotiated while putting on his suit. Takumi put his arms through the sleeve, they fit perfectly in.

'Usui, you are so stubborn!' I yell at him

'Me' Takumi looked at me with an incredulous face ' Yah I am one who is stubborn!' Takumi says sarcastically

I don't say anything to him but he smiles as I storm off to the driver's seat of the truck

He sits in the passenger seat next to me seconds later and tells me the address. I close the windows it is late October and it is chilly. And I am only wearing a t-shirt.

We arrive there and there is practically no fire, I don't know what Takumi meant by small fire. I still hadn't put on my suit so I look at him and then back to my shirt as if reading my mind, he gets up and takes my seat to park as I go to the back to get slip my suit on. I struggle at first but I move around to get it on and zip it on. I leap out the back door and don't waste my time looking for Takumi and rush in. And couldn't find the girl. Through the window that looks at the front lawn, I see Takumi putting out what is left of the fire with the hose. He is really quick to take the hose out. If it was me, it would take me a couple of minutes but Takumi did it in seconds.

I turn back and my eyes dart around and scan the place but I don't see her anywhere, I don't even hear screaming. I walk through the kitchen and into the bedroom. I still can't see her. Everything is still intact. I go to the kitchen and see if any of the ovens are on, so that doesn't cause another fire. Then I slowly make my way to what looks like the bedrooms. I push one of the doors slowly and I see a bed with its cover all balled up at the end of the bed that is the closest to me. I scan the room and no one is there. That was probably the child's room, it had a lot of toys and it was kind of messy with clothes and blocks thrown everywhere. I close the door and stand in the hallway, ready to go to the next room when I hear footsteps.

Who in hell could be in a burned house!

I whirl around to see who it is. It is Takumi. Duh! Why wouldn't it be him!

'I can't find her' I say to him. We were kind of close but we were both wearing suits so that sort of created a barrier.

He nodded and said 'Ok, Misaki, let's find her together' Takumi kind of slipped his hand into mine. I don't know if is by accident but I still jerked away from. Even through my helmet I can still hear him trying to cover up a laugh. We checked all the rooms but no luck.

We walked side by side until I had a sudden urge to look in the bathroom. Takumi was looking in the closets that were not in the rooms but they were connected to the walls of the main hallway.

'Usui I am going to check in there' I pointed to the bathroom door

He simply nodded and turned around and Takumi checked another closet with a vacuum and bottles of cleaning agents on the top shelf.

I slowly opened the bathroom room.

I saw her, a little girl, playing in the tub filled with water and a couple of rubber ducks. She was happy and just playing with ducks. There were no bubbles so you could see everything that is underwater.

I turned around to look for Takumi to tell him I found the girl and to tell him to stop looking but Takumi wasn't there so I took a step inside the washroom.

'Hi' I started and took of my helmet and put it on the sink counter.

'Hey!' she smiled with glee. She hands a rubber duck in her hands and moved them about after she greeted me.

'Where is your towel?' I ask her gently as I walk closer towards her

'Why?' she asked me, she stopped playing with the ducks and looked at me, curiously

'So we can take you to your mother' I smile and stop centimeters away from the bath tub

'Okay!' the girl smiled and pointed to the small closet

I turned around to the closet and out of the corner of my eye I see Takumi slowly opening the door.

'Wait!' I yell to him and run over to close the door. There is a little girl naked in the tub; I am not going to let him in. Who knows what perverted things Takumi might think and do. Takumi doesn't push the door back but I know he is still there. I still there though with my hand on the handle

'Why, Ayuzawa?' Takumi questioned

'Just don't come in!' I yell to him through the door. That was obviously not a good answer. I can feel him touch the door. And I place myself in a stance where I can keep the door shut: legs apart and shoulder against the door.

'Fine, but explain why?' Takumi sounded serious but Takumi didn't try to open the door

'Because I found her, she is in the tub' I yell to the door still keeping my stance

'Naked?' perfect guess. I loosed my stance.

'Yeah, and I know how perverted you will get' I lightly chuckle

'I am only perverted to you and no one else' I know Takumi is lying but still continue chuckling

I didn't reply because I would just lose to him like always, so I turned around and went to get the towel from the closet.

'Got it!' I say while holding up the towel in my hand. I walk over to her, she emerges out of the water and I wrap her in it.

'Do you want to carry you or do you want to walk?' I ask her as I help her out of the tub

'I can walk' looking up at me while smiling. She has a cute smile

'Perfect' I open the door for her and grab my helmet on the way out

I see Takumi waiting beside the dining table. His eyes dart at me and a smile grows and stops midway as Takumi sees the little girl.

'Okay, Usui, we are ready to go' I say to him

'Great!' Takumi walked beside us. My stomach lets out a growl. Shit! Let's hope no one noticed.

We got out and walked to police car. Her mother was there waiting for her. They looked completely different they had no similar features. The mother wraps the girl in her coat and takes the child in her arms. Oh how I long for a hug from my mother.

He police took it from there. 45 minutes later everything was cleared

'Ayuzawa, do you want to leave?' Takumi asked me

'Sure' we walked to the truck in silence but something tells me that Takumi is burning holes in my suit with his stare.

'I am going to get changed and, Ayuzawa, I will drive' Takumi says with a tinge of seriousness

'Okay' I nod

It takes less than 3 minutes to come out and sits in the driver's seat. I still have my suit on. It is a bit chilly for a t-shirt so I decide not to take mine off.

'The others are probably at the station by now' I say to him as Takumi starts the truck and drives out of the neighborhood.

'Yeah' Takumi says calmly while his eyes are still on the road

'They are going to be wondering where we've been' is Takumi mad or something?

'There was a fire' still looking at the road. Thank you captain obvious

I nod and look out the window. If Takumi is mad then I better not make it worse.

A couple of seconds later, I say to him 'I am going to change out of this' I unbuckle my seat belt and face him 'It is hot and I am sweating' I get up and walk into the back.

'Aren't you forgetting something' Takumi looks at me with a devilish smile.

'What?' I don't know

'I might look' Takumi grins. I think I am happy that Takumi is not mad and back to his teasing self.

'Oh right! Don't look or I will kill you here!' I yell

'Okay, Ayuzawa' Takumi chuckles and a smile grows on my face as I turn to the back of the truck

I walk to the back of the truck and looked if Takumi was watching me but for some reason I knew Takumi wouldn't. And Takumi wasn't watching me. His eyes were still trained on the road. I quickly peeled of my suit and hung it on the hook and walked back to the passenger seat. Takumi made a turn right and I was standing right in between the seats. I didn't have control and was moving left... Near Takumi.

It happened so fast. I was just standing. I felt his hand around my waist, it was warm and soft. I think Takumi touched my bare skin because how would I know his hand was soft. I shut my eyes and I feel warmth all around the right side of my body. To scared to open my eyes, I don't move a muscle; I don't what to where I landed. I feel his fingers loosen up but still lingering on the small of my back.

I slowly open my eyes and then I realize am in his lap. I meet his eyes, there is a glint of happiness and a little bit worried. I look around myself and I see his arms trapped me, one of them on the wheel and the other on my back. My legs were dangling out towards my seat.

'Don't move; let me get into the highway first' Takumi said with a firm tone and still turning on the huge curve

'Why are we on the highway?' we don't need to go on a highway to go to the station

'Because it will be faster' Takumi said while grinning

'But we didn't use it when we came here?' I ask. I can feel my hand slowly moving away from my back and onto the wheeling, I presume.

'I know, I am starving so we are going to eat' Takumi is so weird. Dragging me along to eat just because Takumi is hungry, selfish jerk!

I glance at the digital clock on the dashboard, 10:15 am

'It is still 10 in the morning!' I yell

He nodded 'that mission just took a lot out of me' Takumi smiled at me

He has to be joking! I shifted position so I can face him better and I can feel his arm with my back as I move. I grabbed on to his shirt and yell 'Are you joking! You didn't do anything on that mission! I was all me! I AM THE ONE WHO FOUND THAT GIRL AND WHO TOOK HER OUTSIDE UNLIKE YOU! YOU WERE just being perverted!'

I scrunched up more of his shirt in my hand. I didn't realize but we arrived at a diner. Takumi takes off his seatbelt. He swiftly takes my waist into his left hand and my legs into his right hand so easily like I am ready to be carried out like a princess. His fingers are light and soft and his face is solemn and before I can react to any of this I can only think that going to do something perverted to me. I figure out my options: 1. Scream 2. Kick 3. Bite him or spit 4. Attack him head on, but I think Takumi is a little bit stronger than I am. Takumi does nothing, Takumi doesn't lift me instead Takumi stares into my eyes and I do the same. I had no words left.


	14. Waitress

I scrunched up more of his shirt in my hand. I didn't realize but we arrived at a diner. Takumi takes off his seatbelt. He swiftly takes my waist into his left hand and my legs into his right hand so easily like I am ready to be carried out like a princess. His fingers are light and soft and his face is solemn and before I can react to any of this I can only think that going to do something perverted to me. I figure out my options: 1. Scream 2. Kick 3. Bite him or spit 4. Attack him head on, but I think Takumi is a little bit stronger than I am. Takumi does nothing, Takumi doesn't lift me instead Takumi stares into my eyes and I do the same. I had no words left.

'I was just joking Ayuzawa, I know I didn't do anything, I just wanted you not to be hungry that is all' what that didn't make sense. I opened my mouth to argue with him. But he leaned in closer to my face. I can feel the heat rising to my face. I can imagine how I look, cheeks like cherries. I can feel his fingers grip a little tighter on my waist. I have never been touched there. I don't hug guys let alone perverts. And since my family died I don't hug at all.

'I heard your stomach growl when we were in the house, and don't try to deny it' he inched closer when he said the last part. Now, his nose is millimeters away from touching mine

I tried again to defend my territory but he cut me off again 'if you try to deny it, I will kiss you right now, okay' he moved closer and our noses touched and he stared deep at me

'Fine, just off me!' I let go of his shirt and push him away

He put me on my seat and opened his door and got down. I did as well. He walked up to the door and turned around to look at me and I started 'can I use your phone; I need to tell Sakura that we are going to come a bit late'

'I already called her'

'When?'

'When you were filling out forms with the police'

'Oh, okay' I start to walk toward him and the door 'what did you tell her?' I ask him as I pass through the door he opens for me

'I told her that we were taking the truck to the garage'

I sigh; at least Sakura won't have any other thoughts about us

'Are you happy-' I start

'Watch out' he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. There was a waitress with a lot of glasses on her tray.

I go flying on to his chest. I stare at him.

'Are you okay?' he asks me

'Yah' I nod and get off him quickly. He was wearing a t-shirt; he took off his suit while I was signing paper with the police.

'Let's go sit' he led the way to seats where we would face each other

The seats were beside the window, it was a bit chilly. I get goose bumps on my forearm and I try to make them go away by rubbing my arms

'Here are your menus' a waitress came by and talked to Takumi only, she completely ignored me. She was taller than me and curvier and I guess prettier, even though I don't know how to measure one's beautifulness.

When she left Takumi looked up at me and asked me 'so what do you want Ayuzawa?'

I didn't have any money on me, I better order something low cost. I scan the menu; the only thing that is cheap is coke which is a dollar.

'Emmm, coke'

'Nothing else?' he looked at me wide eyed

'no' I tried to smile, sometimes I wonder why he cares so much about me but then again I know the answer he just wants to get in my pants and I won't let that happen

'Okay' he sighed, I can't see his face the sun shining through the window and blinding me

The waitress came back, maybe they should get together, and clearly she wants him.

'So, what will it be?' she said while flirting with Takumi

He was still searching the menu so I answered 'One coke please' I told her

No response from her.

Takumi started but didn't look at her 'three pancakes, orange juice, hot chocolate, toast and some waffles please'

Whoa, what a pig!

The waitress wrote it down and tried again with Takumi, and then she left

'Can I set you up?' I ask the question caught him off guard. Yes, one point for me!

'I don't understand'

'I mean can I get you a girlfriend' a huge grin was forming on his face, I regretted saying that statement immediately

'Like you'

'Not me, I have a boyfriend' I lied; the time I will get a boyfriend or get married is NEVER!

He nodded in curiosity so I on.

'Yup' I nodded like a child

'Who, then?'

'It's...'

He waited patiently, not losing eye contact with me

'Uhmm... His name is Ethan'

'Ohh' he was thinking, I think he knows that I am lying

'So where does he work?' he moved n closer into the table toward me, he is clearly interested in this

Where, where, where, oh yah 'he teaches at a high school'

'Oh, which one?'

'Aren't we curious?' I smirk; time to play game on him

Right on cue, before he could answer, the waitress came in with our order

She smiled at Takumi who stared at me. She put all the orders around Takumi, now I know that I am invisible, whatever I just ordered a drink.

When the waitress was gone, I got up to get my drink. I moved my hand towards the can of coke but he defended it

'you are the one who is hungry Ayuzawa not me so this is for me' he took the coke away from me and started placing all of the other dishes closer to me 'and these are for you'

'No thank, I would just like my coke, please' I stare at him, trying to make myself intimidating. I don't think I was successful

'Nope'

'What do you mean, no'

'I mean that you have to eat it'

'I don't want it'

'Do you remember what I said to you in the truck?'

I do remember, he was going to kiss me, I don't back down from a fight that easily

'So if you don't eat it, it will happen' he says

'What will happen' I say with a smile, I pretend not to remember

'Oh, so you do want to be kissed by me' he said with great pride

'Ewww, who would want to'

'Then eat it' I guess I lose now, he chuckled

'Hmmp' I dig my fork into the pancakes

We chatted a bit more about my "boyfriend" and he ate too.

He paid the bill and got up, ' I just got to go to the washroom, Ayuzawa'

I nod and wait for him at the table

I have never been kissed before, Sakura has and she said it felt nice. For some reason, meeting the right guy does seem nice, even though many of them are perverted and idiots like Takumi.

What does the perfect guy look like? And how do you know, if he is the one?


	15. Proper Jacket

**Listen to Charlie Boy by The Lumineers **while you are reading this!

We chatted a bit more about my "boyfriend" and he ate too.

He paid the bill and got up, ' I just got to go to the washroom, Ayuzawa'

I nod and wait for him at the table

I have never been kissed before, Sakura has and she said it felt nice. For some reason, meeting the right guy does seem nice, even though many of them are perverted and idiots like Takumi.

What does the perfect guy look like? And how do you know, if he is the one?

While I was pondering about that, Takumi came back.

I was staring out the window, when he spoke to me, 'Ready, Ayuzawa?'

'Yah' I nod

He leads the way to the truck. I cross my arm to prevent the warmth form escaping but it doesn't help that much. I don't understand how Takumi is not cold, he is wearing the same amount of clothes as me but he walks as if it is summer.

While we walk, I start 'Thank you, Usui, I will pay you back when we get back'

'No need, Ayuzawa' he turns his head and smiles

'No, I will' I say stubbornly

He sighed 'If that is what you want'

Takumi drove the truck. We went to the station in silence. I just stared out the window.

When we arrived everyone was occupied with work. I looked at Takumi skeptically, what did he say to them?

Whatever, I don't care I need to get work done anyways.

* * *

><p>Several days later after I had lunch with Takumi, I wake up feeling kind of refreshed.<p>

I walk to the subway to get to the cafe. I hope Takumi is not there. WHY DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT HIM? I don't even think about the other boys as much as I do about Takumi.

I arrive at the cafe on time, after I get changed; I go to take orders from the customers.

Takumi is sitting, waiting, at his seat he sat last time. I walk up to him.

'What would you like?' I get my notepad ready

'A small green tea, please' he smiles at me genuinely

As I write his order, I say 'Wow you learned some manners, bravo!' I look at him

'From you, I did' Was that an insult!

'DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED?' I yell and I forget that I am working at a cafe

He chuckled, 'Sorry, Misa' I glare at him

I turn around on my heels to leave when he grabs my hand.

'What!?' I say in disgust

'Misa, tomorrow it is going to rain heavily and I think the subway will be closed tomorrow-' he doesn't have the teasing face but I still want to punch him.

I cut him off 'So'

He lets go of my arm and I stare at him as he continues, 'it will be a long distance for you to walk in the rain, do you want me-'

I cut him off again 'no, thank you, I don't want to be in your debt anymore, I paid for the lunch, and that is it' I say with a firm tone

'Misa, I mean, I just don't want you to get wet and get sick-'

Third time cutting him of, I thought he would get angry or irritated but he just looked me in the eye and had a concerned voice

'You are not my mother!' I run away from him. I have lived most of my life without my mother and if Takumi wants to parent me, I am not going to let him. I will just wake up extra early tomorrow to beat the traffic and weather.

I told Subaru to take Takumi tea to him. I didn't want to talk or see him. Surprisingly today he left half an hour into my shift.

The day is almost over; I undress form the maid costume and put on my normal clothes.

I walk out the back door to find Takumi standing there.

'Why are you out here, it is cold and you don't have a proper jacket' he was wearing a thin navy blue jacket and it wasn't even zipped up. 'Have you been waiting since you left?' I say to him as I zip up my thin brown jacket.

'So, you _do_ care about me' my eyes flickered to his

'No I don't' I say

'Then why did you say that I didn't have a proper jacket' he smiled, it was an I-Win smile

'I-' there is no point it arguing with him 'Whatever, I am leaving'

I start to walk away but I know he is following me

'Can you tell me why you do this' he asked me from behind

I keep walking and say 'No, I can't tell you' because I don't even know why I always do this it him

I hear him sigh; I feel a twinge of sadness coming over me

'Okay, just call me when you get home' He says to me

'Fine I will tell you, if you tell me why you always ask me to call you when I get home' I say to him

'Deal,' he was now beside me

'I do it everyone, not just you, I care about everyone and hope for their well-being' I don't lie to him

'You are lying, Ayuzawa, so I am not telling'

'WHAT!' I yell in his face

We bickered all the way home and I didn't realize that we arrived home till he said 'You are home' his eyes flicker to my house and then back to my eyes

'You weren't supposed to come all the way to my house… at night' I said the last part quietly but I think he heard it

'It is okay' he starts to chuckle and he says it in a jokingly tone 'I can come visit you when you are sick or need help, we can have some much fun and maybe we can-' I cut him off, was he going say it (sex)? I never going to have it, I AM GOING TO BE A VIRGIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!

'SHUT UP! You are such a pervert!'

'I am just joking, Ayuzawa' he step closer to me, we were now facing each other. I can't breathe. 'Good night, Ayuzawa' and he turned around and left for his apartment. I shook it off and went in to my house. I took a shower and did some firefighting stuff and went to bed at 2:30 am

* * *

><p>I woke up really early today because I had to start packing for the camping trip because it was tomorrow. I packed some clothes, some pads (my period is coming up), granola bars and bottles of water. I have to ask Satsuki or the others at maid latte if I can borrow a sleeping bag and I have to take a leave from Friday to Sunday. Like Takumi said it was today raining today but I beat it and didn't get that wet!<p>

I finish packing and I get ready for work and put on a hoodie over my purple t-shirt and slip on my grey sneakers. I grab my bag and lock the door and leave for the train station. I arrive at the fire station and to my surprise I see Takumi already at his desk working. I drop my things in my office and go into his office without knocking. Takumi had his head down and he was reading some papers and signing them.

He looks up when I walk in.

'I need to take a leave from Friday to Sunday' I demand

'Why?' he asks me

'Sakura asked me to go on the camping trip'

'Right, because you haven't taken any other leaves this month' he was searching for the attendance records and he found them and looked at mine 'so you can get paid too'

'Okay' I turn around to walk out the door but I had a question to ask him so I turn around but he was backing reading and signing paper. I didn't want to disturb so I turn the way and go to my own office, I guess I will ask him later.

GUYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	16. Camping Trip

I woke up really early today because I had to start packing for the camping trip because it was tomorrow. I packed some clothes, some pads (my period is coming up), granola bars and bottles of water. I have to ask Satsuki or the others at maid latte if I can borrow a sleeping bag and I have to take a leave from Friday to Sunday. Like Takumi said it was today raining today but I beat it and didn't get that wet!

I finish packing and I get ready for work and put on a hoodie over my purple t-shirt and slip on my grey sneakers. I grab my bag and lock the door and leave for the train station. I arrive at the fire station and to my surprise I see Takumi already at his desk working. I drop my things in my office and go into his office without knocking. Takumi had his head down and he was reading some papers and signing them.

He looks up when I walk in.

'I need to take a leave from Friday to Sunday' I demand

'Why?' he asks me

'Sakura asked me to go on the camping trip'

'Right, because you haven't taken any other leaves this month' he was searching for the attendance records and he found them and looked at mine 'so you can get paid too'

'Okay' I turn around to walk out the door but I had a question to ask him so I turn around but he was backing reading and signing paper. I didn't want to disturb so I turn the way and go to my own office, I guess I will ask him later.

By the time it is lunch, I am starving. I take some pasta from the cafeteria and walk to where Sakura was sitting. She is sitting with the other fire fighters in a long rectangular table.

'Hey Misaki!' she chirps as I come near the table

'Hey' I try to smile

I sit down and dig my fork into my pasta. I think about the monthly rent and the amount of money I will have by the end f the month. I hear my name being called and I look up and see Sakura.

She says 'are you ready for the trip tomorrow?'

I see Takumi besides her also looking at me, waiting for an answer. He looks tired; I can see bags under his eyes. That's why he didn't tease me this morning and just went back to working. He smiles lightly at me.

'Yah, I am almost done packing' I say truthfully

'You should bring some extra clothes and rain boots and a coat incase it rains' she says while Takumi goes back to eating.

I shove some pasta in my mouth and answer 'okay, and should I bring some food or water for the trip?'

'No, no Alex will bring water and drinks and Maria and I, we will bring the food' she says while unwrapping the saran wrap of her grilled cheese sandwich.

'Oh, if you need anything-' Sakura cuts me off

'Yes, Misaki, I know, if I need anything you will be the first person I call' she smiles after she her sentence and I smile too

Sakura turns to Takumi and asks him 'so, Usui-san, are you done packing?'

HE IS GOING TOO?! I spit out my food from my mouth and yell at Usui 'YOU ARE GOING TOO!?'

Everyone stares at me. Takumi looks at me wide- eyed and starts to smile and says 'yes'

'WHAT' I look at Sakura and say ' NO ONE SAID THIS PERVERT WAS COMING TOO!' and I point to Usui while saying it

Takumi says 'you never asked' I whip my head to face Takumi. He starts to smiles an 'I am the winner' smile. I hate him he is such a pervert and is coming to the camping trip! I don't want to go with him. If he is going I don't want to.

I give everyone except Sakura and Takumi the 'get-back-to work (or to eating)-stare' so they don't stare at us.

I say to Sakura 'you know what... I have some things to do tomorrow and during the weekend, so I don't think I can come" I say while hovering over her

Before she can answer I take my pasta and run to my office. I close the door behind me and lock it and sit at my desk and eat and think about Usui. He is always stalking me and has such a perverted mind. If he does these things when everyone is here, what will he do if we are 100 kilometers away from civilization?

I finished my pasta and got back to work.

There is a knock at my door.

I get up and unlock it and find Takumi. He glides in and looks at me. He has a water bottle in his hand and a small bowl with some pasta in the other.

'What?' I say to him and cross my arms

'Ayuzawa,' he walks over to my desk and places the bowl and the bottle down. I look at the food then up at him. My stomach growls, I would have took seconds on the pasta but Takumi ruined my lunch for me!

He starts again 'why do you hate me so much?' he looks a bit concerned, but I can't trust boys with their fake faces and actions and sayings.

'I- ugh ...' BOYFRIEND! Right, I can continue that boyfriend bit! 'Like I said to you before I have a boyfriend, and he is very possessive. He doesn't like me talking to other boys a.k.a YOU!'

He looks at me skeptically, I think he knows about my fake boyfriend and then says 'Ayuzawa, you go one the camping trip and I will stay back okay?'

'You go, I don't need to go, you work harder than me and you deserve this' why am I be suddenly so nice to him.

'Will you come too if I promise not to do anything perverted?'

'How can I trust you?' I thought out aloud... oops...

'You have my word...' he smiled

'No! I have lost my faith in boys and their words. I have a better idea, if you do, do something perverted I will beat you up then and there, no matter who is looking... okay?!'

'Sure' he stuck out his hand for me to shake

I take his shake and shake it gladly.

* * *

><p>To my surprise the trip went smoothly and Takumi didn't do anything to me. I had a blast!<p>

* * *

><p>I come to the station at 6 am and take off my jacket and sit at my desk preparing to get to work. At exactly 6:02 am the fire alarm rang. I run to see where the location was. It was near my house. I couldn't do the mission alone, I needed someone else... Takumi usually arrived at 6:15 am. I call him using the station phone.<p>

'Hello Usui!'

'Yah, Ayuzawa' sometime I like it when he says my name like that

'There is a fire near my house and no one is here right now!' why am I yelling!

'Sure, I will come to your house-' he says calmly but I hear the rush in his voice

'And I will pick you up, okay?'

'Misaki are you okay doing everything by yourself for the first time' how did he know it was my first time?

'Yah! I am fine' he doesn't need to worry about me he just needs to make sure that he comes to my house on time! GOD! That actually sounded like I wanted him in my house! YUCK!

'Okay' he hangs up

I did everything that needed to be done and race to get to my house. I see him waiting there and he sees me. I faintly smile at him and he hops in the truck.

'How many people are there?'

'Just one but the house is probably not going to make it'

He ran to the back of the truck to change. He came in a flash. Takumi sat beside me.


	17. Big Fire!

I come to the station at 6 am and take off my jacket and sit at my desk preparing to get to work. At exactly 6:02 am the fire alarm rang. I run to see where the location was. It was near my house. I couldn't do the mission alone, I needed someone else... Takumi usually arrived at 6:15 am. I call him using the station phone.

'Hello Usui!'

'Yah, Ayuzawa' sometimes I like it when he says my name like that

'There is a fire near my house and no one is here right now!' why am I yelling!

'Sure, I will come to your house-' he says calmly but I hear the rush in his voice

'And I will pick you up, okay?'

'Misaki are you okay doing everything by yourself for the first time' how did he know it was my first time?

'Yah! I am fine' he doesn't need to worry about me he just needs to make sure that he comes to my house on time! GOD! That actually sounded like I wanted him in my house! YUCK!

'Okay' he hangs up

I did everything that needed to be done and race to get to my house. I see him waiting there and he sees me. I faintly smile at him and he hops in the truck.

'How many people are there?'

'None but the house is probably not going to make it'

He ran to the back of the truck to change. He came in a flash. Takumi sat beside me.

He sits for a second, and then he put his hand on the wheel.

'I will drive' he said while looking at me

'Okay' I say and slowly stand up and Takumi swiftly moves from the passenger seat and sits on my seat. I am too scared to move because I am still driving. He puts his hand on top of mine and says 'I've got it' I slip my hand out from underneath his. His hand was warm and smooth. I still couldn't move, I didn't have a good stance and if I wanted a good stance I would have to sit back down and get up again- which means sitting on Takumi's lap completely. Last time, on the bicycle I just on half his lap and half on the bike bar and when we were going to the diner, I was more focused the fact that he threatened to kiss me! Now I will be completely aware that I am sitting on his lap.

'If you can't move, just sit on my lap, Ayuzawa' he said to me while driving

'No, thank you, I got it' I say quietly but he can still hear me

My thighs were killing me, I am literally doing squats. Actually more like 90 degrees with my thighs and legs. I can't take this anymore. I feel like I am going to collapse... ON TAKUMI!

I suddenly feel something on my waist and look to see what it is. It is Takumi's hand!

He pulls down on my waist and I fall onto his lap.

'WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I yell at him

'Stay still Ayuzawa. I am driving' he kept his eyes on the road. Even though he said in a serious tone, I can see the glint of happiness in his eyes.

'I was going to get off' I lied

'Well, then, why didn't you?' he eyes flickered to mine and then back at the road

'...' well obviously I can't tell him that I am weak!

'It doesn't matter, don't move until we stop' he said and I stare at the road

I just nod to what he said, if I look up at him again, I might blush and he will tease me more.

When we arrive at the location, I jump off him and run out of the truck before he could say anything to me.

Thankfully no one was in the house but the fire was big!

In a matter of minutes I start up the hose and Takumi takes another one.

The fire completely engulfed a house. We put the fire out after about an hour and a half.

I am taking the hose off the fire hydrant. I roll up the hose and put in back into the trunk when Takumi finishes up paperwork with the police and other things. I look at the burned down house when a little girl in her PJ's with a stuffed rabbit in her arms tugged on my fire suit pants.

'Ummm... Miss'

I turn to face her 'yes' I kneel down to her level

'Miss...'

'You can call me Misaki'

'Okay, Misaki' she seems about 4 or 5 years old. My eyes flicker up to see what Takumi was doing, he is talking to a police officer but his eyes met mine and I immediately look at the little girl again.

'My name is Mei, and my teddy bear in my house could you please get it for me' she pointed at the burnt down house

I follow her finger and see the house and frown 'Well, Mei, I don't know if-' how am I going to tell her that I can't go in…

'Please can you go look for it?' she is so small and cute and how could I say no to a girl like that

'Okay, sure, but you stay right here' I pointed to the ground

She nodded happily

'Where is your bedroom, Mei?'

'Go up the stairs and it is that way' she pointed left with her hand.

I turned to look at everyone. They were all occupied with something and I couldn't see Takumi.

I walk up to the house. It has two stories and everything is burned. The porch was burnt to ashes. The windows are shattered and on the ground, the house was initially painted a light blue but now it is a dirty grey, filled with ashes.

Maybe I should tell Takumi were I am going …NAHH!… he will just say 'No'…and Mei is counting on me.


	18. Light Blue

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AT THE END!**

I am taking the hose off the fire hydrant. I roll up the hose and put in back into the trunk when Takumi finishes up paperwork with the police and other things. I look at the burned down house when a little girl in her PJ's with a stuffed rabbit in her arms tugged on my fire suit pants.

'Ummm... Miss'

I turn to face her 'Yes' I kneel down to her level

'Miss...' the little girl says again

'You can call me Misaki' I say

'Okay, Misaki' she seems about 4 or 5 years old. My eyes flicker up to see what Takumi was doing, he is talking to a police officer but his eyes met mine and I immediately look at the little girl again.

'My name is Mei, and my teddy bear in my house could you please get it for me' she pointed at the burnt down house

I follow her finger and see the house and frown 'Well, Mei, I don't know if-' how am I going to tell her that I can't go in…

'Please can you go look for it?' she is so small and cute and how could I say no to a girl like that

'Okay, sure, but you stay right here' I pointed to the ground

She nodded happily

'Where is your bedroom, Mei?'

'Go up the stairs and it is that way' she pointed left with her hand.

I turned to look at everyone. They were all occupied with something and I couldn't see Takumi.

I walk up to the house. It has two stories and everything is burned. The porch was burnt to ashes. The windows are shattered and on the ground, the house was initially painted a light blue but now it is a dirty grey, filled with ashes.

Maybe I should tell Takumi were I am going …NAHH!… he will just say 'No'…and Mei is counting on me.

* * *

><p>Misaki took a step into the house and she heard a squeak from the floorboards. Misaki slowly climbed the stairs. She didn't have her helmet because she took it off after Misaki and Takumi put out the fire. Her fire suit was heavy because of the protective layer within it. Step by step Misaki made her way to the top of the stairs. When she took her first step on the second floor her foot broke into the floorboard and got stuck. She let out a high pitched squeak that didn't last for long. Then she calmed herself down and wiggled her foot out.<p>

She looked around for the little girl's bedroom. She looked left and saw the room but door frame and door had collapsed in her pathway. Misaki decided to move the debris aside to clear a way to the room. Misaki started to move the room. She took her time to clear a path. She finally cleared a way to the room. She walked into the room slowly and the creaking underneath her steps became louder as she moved more into the core of the room. She didn't know that the house was going to come down.

She found the bear on the bed. The walls and the floor began to crack and Misaki noticed. She thought that going slowly was the best way to be safe because she thought she wouldn't create any more damage.

* * *

><p>I walk to the door really slowly, THE MORE I WALK THE more sounds I hear...<p>

Holy! My right foot is under some rubble. And I can't move it! The house is about to come down any minute and I can't get out. Do you think if I scream someone will come? Who will come? Takumi? No! Stop thinking about him! He is just like all other men he just wants me down his pants!

I put the bear on the floor beside me and try again to pull myself out. I try to get up but the debris is too heavy and I can't wriggle out. Some parts of the ceiling fall down and I let out a small yelp. I think this is the end!

There is no point in trying to get out if there is no way to get out. I am just going to sit here till I meet my doom. NO! I am not going to let myself die! I try again but no use. More things are starting to fall! Should I call for help! But who! Someone is bound to know that I am missing right!?

'Help!' I yell but I am so tired. The yell is not to my full potential

I don't hear anyone coming instead I hear rubble and large debris falling near me.

I sit up and try to move the rubble of my leg slowly. I am already so tired and the ruble is not getting any lighter!

'Ughhh..'

I try again to yell but nothing comes out. Takumi will know that I am missing right.

'Us...' I am so tired that I can't even sit up. I hold the teddy bear and brace myself for the falling building. I close my eyes tightly

'Usui' I whisper

'Ayuzawa' I hear, it was said with so much care and affection, I way I love to hear it. I shot my eyes open.

I see Takumi crouching beside me with his arms wide open to take me in. This is the only time I will be happy to see a boy, especially Takumi.

He helps me to sit up.

'What were you thinking?'

I am tired to answer so I just watch him as carefully takes off the rumble of my leg.

'We are going to talk about this later' he said when he was done. He said it to me looking me right in the eye.

It was rare of me to get into trouble with my parents the only time I did was when a boy punched my sister and I punched him back.

Takumi was still wearing his suit with his helmet. He put hand around my waist and he helped me stand up. I couldn't move my right leg so I fell into him but he caught me and smiled. It was really nice being close to him. I felt safe.

I had the teddy bear in hand. He saw it and I think he figured out why I went into the house. He also noticed my foot. He took a step and I did to with my right foot, which was a bad idea! The pain surged up

'Ahhh...' I said as quietly as possible. He positioned himself to face me and asked 'Misaki, do you want me to carry you?' he didn't have a teasing face one, he had sincerity and care in his eyes. I broke my hand twice but never my foot. The house was coming down.

'No, I've got it' why does my ego have to kick in at a time like this

He looked at me, surprised. I hear him sigh. He grabs my waist and I grab on to his suit tightly. We walk slowly but it won't cut it if we want to door in time before the house comes crashing down. We reach the stairs and he looks at me and I look at him. Suddenly a plank of wood falls from the ceiling and on to the stairs. We have no time left.

He looks at me sternly 'Don't you dare scream' he loosened his hand around waist and picks my legs too.

I gasp, he holds me tightly with one arm around my waist and another under my legs.

'You are such a pervert' he began to at top speed, he moved very swiftly over the debris. I didn't want to see so I close my eyes and hold to the bear and his suit very tightly and closely. I can imagine his perverted smile, Such a Pervert!

'You can let go now, Misaki' I didn't know that we stopped. I slowly open my eyes, it met his. He had a nice smile, it was sweet but he still looked worried. I look down at my hands and I let go of his suit. I look around and see at everyone from before was gone, it was now just a couple of police officers and some bystanders. I take a peek at Takumi again and he is still staring at me!

'Stop STARING at me! You-'

'Your an idiot' how dare he call me that. He said it with a calm face.

'You are such a pervert!' I hit a couple of times of his chest and then say 'Put me down!'

'Nope' he starts walking

'What is your problem?' I ask him

He stops and looks at me and says 'You' and then looks up and walks

'Hey, Usui-san' it was girl but I didn't turn around to look

'Ayuzawa, here, needs medical attention'

'What, NO I DON'T' I hit his chest

He looked at me then nodded to whoever he was talking to

He carried me into an ambulance

'Lay her on the table' the female said

He did and took off his helmet. All he protected himself with a helmet. Stupid me, I wasn't even wearing one.

I sit up when he put me down and daggled my foot and I had the teddy bear in my hand

'Ayuzawa, aren't you too old for teddy bears' Takumi chuckled

'SHUT UP! It is not mine, it is that little girl's and I need to give it back' before anyone could object I jerk up and take a step with my injured leg, very bad idea

The pain came back and I gasp and I slowly fall the opposite direction of the bed. I close my eyes tightly, bracing myself for the fall on the floor of the ambulance. Instead I am greeted with Takumi's long arms. I look up and he is smiling at me, he doesn't have his helmet on so I can smell him, like he just came out of the shower, it was very faint, with a hint of sweat.

He took my waist with both of his hands and gently put me on the bed. Am I that light? The female chuckles lightly

'You are not going anywhere, Ayuzawa' he says firmly but he is not angry

'But I have to-' I start before he cuts me off

'No buts, you stay, and I will give it to the girl' I open my mouth and then close it because if I argue with him I know he will threaten me and I will lose

'What is her name?' he asked me while I gave the teddy bear to him. His hands brush over mine and I blush. Why am I blushing for this, he didn't hold my hand!

'Mei. And you better not do anything perverted to her!' I said with a stern tone

'That is only for you, Ayuzawa' he said and smirked at me. The female laughed, who wouldn't, we sound like a bickering old couple. We are never going to be a couple!

'Get OUT!' I pointed at the back door which was open

'As you wish' he bowed like one would do to the queen and then he headed outside

Once he left the female came in front of me and she said 'Hello, I am Valerie'

'Nice to meet you Valerie, I am Misaki'

'Is he you're boyfriend?' she asked me as closed the back door

'Hell no! He is the chief of my station'

'Oh, well, do you like him?' do I like him?

'Ewwww... No! He is a pervert and just wants me down his pants!'

She starts to laugh hysterically and I look at her skeptically.

When she regained her composition, she said 'that aside, can you take off your suit?'

I nod and begin to; Valerie helped me with the lower half. Now I was in my t-shirt and my pants.

'Miss Misaki, do you mind if you take your pants off?' I am very reluctant about that. After a couple of seconds of staring I give in and say 'yes'

She carefully took it off and hung them on a hook. I was wearing light blue underwear. And I tried to cover my legs with my hands.

'It is okay, I will close the blinds'

'Thank you' I say to Valerie

She came over and did some stuff with my legs while talking to me

'You know, you guys are so cute together'

'Eww I hate him! Usui is really perverted'

'Okay, but he was the only one who came you when you were trapped in the house'

'That is because he is the only one who came with me on this mission and none one else, if someone else came, they would have saved me as well.'

'Actually Misaki, the police officers said the house was going to come down any minute and that they should wait for back up to arrive until the firefighters go in and rescue you, but he decided to go in without them'

'He did what?'

The door open and the sun light shines through, I can't see who it is, but I have no pants on!

'Who did what?' it was Takumi in normal clothes

'No!' I jump of the bed and try to run to the door before he sees me like this. But clearly I haven't learned anything from the previous time. The pain rushes and I feel more pain. I hope that he doesn't see me. I can't stand anymore.

'Misaki!' Takumi yells at a speaking level. Damn he is going to see.

'Oooff' I fall into his arms

'So how many times have I caught you today?' I look at him, he looks down at me. He smirks.

Please Review!


	19. To The Hospital

**Remember to REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Actually Misaki, the police officers said the house was going to come down any minute and that they should wait for back up to arrive until the firefighters go in and rescue you, but he decided to go in without them"<p>

"He did what?"

The door open and the sun light shines through, I can't see who it is, but I have no pants on!

"Who did what?" it was Takumi in normal clothes

"No!" I jump of the bed and try to run to the door before he sees me like this. But clearly I haven't learned anything from the previous time. The pain rushes and I feel more pain. I hope that he doesn't see me. I can't stand anymore.

"Misaki!" Takumi yells at a speaking level. Damn he is going to see.

"Oooff" I fall into his arms

"So how many times have I caught you today?" I look at him, he looks down at me. He smirks.

"Shut up! And get out" I cover my legs with my hands and yelled at him

"She doesn't have any pants on" Valerie explained

"Ohhhh" his eyes trailed down towards my legs

I ball up my fist and punch his arm

"Don't even think about it pervert!" I yell at him

"How can I not, I am a pervert after all" he chuckled and Valerie also laughed

"Get out!" I turn around to look at Valerie; she comes forward and holds me up. I turn around to the bed and get on with the help of Valerie. When I sit upright and look if Takumi is still there, he is not. Yes!

Valerie began to do her stuff again.

"Valerie, do I need a cast or something?" I hope not because them I can't go on missions

"Yes, once I am done with you, you have to go to the hospital and they will put on a cast for you. And make sure you are with someone, like Usui"

"If you like Usui so much, do you me to set you guys up?" I smiled

"Oh no thank you, I have a boyfriend" she explained

"Then why do you seem so interested in Usui" why do girls care about other boys when they have a boyfriend

"I am not; I want you guys to go out" Me and Takumi…together! HELL NO!

"I don't like him, he is annoying" I angrily say as I stare at my hands

"Okay so you are all checked up" she said while standing up and putting her hands together

"Do I have to the hospital right now?"

"Yup" she nodded; she walked over to where my pants were and brought to me. She helped me put them on and she helped me stand up.

I put my good leg on the floor and lift up the other one and hop around to face Valerie.

"Thank you so much"

"You're very welcome" she escorted me to the back of the truck

"I think I can manage from here, thanks" in my right hand I have my bulky fire suit

"You sure" her perfectly arched eyebrows arch even higher

"Yah" I smile and adjusted the fire suit in my hand so it is less of a hassle

"Good luck, Misaki" she says before reentering the ambulance trunk

I hop on one foot on to way to the truck, but I have to stop every few hops because the pain comes back. When I reach the truck, I throw my suit in through the door and swing myself before jumping in. I land on the floor of the truck on my side. I take my time and stand up. And walk over to the passenger seat and sit and wait. I wait fifteen minutes for Takumi to return but he didn't come back.

I am going to go look for him and yell at him. I slowly but steadily get off the truck and begin hopping toward the police cars that were parked across the street.

I hear a man with a deep voice saying "Usui Takumi this is unacceptable behavior, you will be suspend if you do this again" Takumi is in trouble? Why?

Am I supposed to be happy because that is what he gets for teasing me and being perverted towards me or should I be sad that my chief is in trouble?

That man also said, "That aside, you ..." I couldn't hear anymore because they were all staring at me. I am clearly not a good eavesdropper.

"Ughh..." I didn't have anything I saw Takumi looking at me

"Usui Takumi, we will talk later" the man said and got into the police car. Takumi turned around to look at that man leave then faced me and walked towards me

"Do you need any help, Ayuzawa?" he asks me

"No I am good" I turned around and began to hop to the truck when something touched my sides. I turned around to see Takumi.

"Let go of me" I elbow him but he catches my elbow. I shake it off and start to hop to the truck

He walks beside and asks "What is wrong, Ayuzawa?"

"Nothing, just drive" we reached the truck

I struggle to get in but I do without Takumi's help.

We get buckled in and Takumi starts the truck and drives. "Ayuzawa, I'll take you to the hospital" he says with a firmer tone

"No, I can go by myself" I reply without looking at him but I can feel his eyes on me.

There was a pause and I turn to face him.

He looked at me, as if trying to read my face

"What is wrong?" he repeats

"Like I said before, nothing is" I try to sound authoritative but I guess it failed

"You know you are a bad liar" he smiles faintly

I didn't want to talk to him; I just stare out the window

He tried again "Are you angry because I came in when you didn't have pants on?"

I snapped my head at him and said "Don't tell that to anyone" while pointing a finger at him

"I won't if you tell me what the matter is" he looked at me and I look away.

After a good couple minutes of staring at the road pass by, I slowly turn my head his Takumi's direction.

"Fine, I will tell you when we are at the station" I negotiate

"Deal" he said while keeping his eyes on the road. A small smile appeared on his face.

Minutes later, I realized that we weren't going to the station

"Where are we going? It is not the same route when got there by" I look at him for an answer

"We are going to the hospital" he turns his head quickly to me and them turns it back to the road

"We?" what in hell is he talking about?

"Yes, we"

"You don't need to"

"You don't have anyone else to take to the hospital"

"Yah, I do" my face turns red. Why does he have to care so much about me? He is so infuriating.

"Like who" he turned his face and said it

"Like Sakura, Subaru, Satsuki, Honoka, Jenny, Elizabeth! Do you want me to continue?!" I yell

"If you trust them so much, then why haven't you told them at you work at Maid Latte, huh?" because I don't want them think I am weak

"Because... I ...ughh that is personal information and none of your business!"

"Why do you always push me away when I am trying to help you? Ayuzawa"

"You are not helping me, you just want me to have sex with you!" he kind of looked sad when I said that

I didn't look at his face any longer I turn.

"If you don't want me to come with you then I will drop you off at the hospital and leave"

"Okay"

After a couple of minutes I start "What were the men talking to you about? Are you in trouble?"

He turned his head to look at me then stared back at the road "Yea, I am, it is because I saved you from the collapsing house"

"Valerie said something that you went to the house without the other guys" I try to figure out his motive

"If I waited for them I knew that you wouldn't make it" he explains

That is true, if Takumi hadn't come to save me, I wouldn't be alive right now

"I am kind of like of your prince charming" he chuckled and then smiled

"Shut up!" I yell

"And you are the damsel in distress" he teases and chuckles

"I am not a damsel in distress...okay fine, in the house I was in distress but I do other things independently and I don't need help from nosy little perverts like you" I poked his chest

"Actually I am not little compared to you miss 5"6" he counters

"Sorry that was an understatement, it should have been you huge knuckled head who is a perverted alien and is 6 feet" I said in one breath

"That sounds better" he smiled at me

After a bit of a pause I say "Thanks Usui, for coming to save me"

"Anytime Misaki. Wow! First a thank you from Ayuzawa, I am touched!" he touched his heart "I will cherish this moment forever" he sang

"Ughh..." he frustrates so much that I punch him in the arm. He laughs in pain and then at my frustration. I give him the death glare and he slowly brings his laughter to a halt.

"Usui, are you in a lot of trouble with those men?" I ask Takumi

"Yah, a lot!" he smiled. Is he serious? But he smiled...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Please REVIEW<strong>


	20. All the Times

"Shut up!" I yell

"And you are the damsel in distress" he teases and chuckles

"I am not a damsel in distress...okay fine, in the house I was in distress but I do other things independently and I don't need help from nosy little perverts like you" I poked his chest with pressure intending to make him fear me.

"Actually I am not little compared to you miss 5'6" he counters

"Sorry that was an understatement, it should have been you huge knuckled head who is a perverted alien and is 6 feet" I said in one breath.

"That sounds better" he smiles at me. There was also some cheer in his eyes, which made me happy.

After a bit of a pause I say "Thanks Usui, for coming to save me"

"Anytime Misaki. Wow! First a thank you from Ayuzawa, I am touched!" he touched his heart "I will cherish this moment forever" he sang

"Ughh..." he frustrates so much that I punch him in the arm. He laughs in pain and then at my frustration. I give him the death glare and he slowly brings his laughter to a halt.

"Usui, are you in a lot of trouble with those men?" I ask Takumi

"Yah, a lot!" he smiled. Is he serious? But he smiled...

'Really?!'

'I am just joking, Misaki'

'Tell me the truth!' I yell and my face turns red

'I just won't get my bonus for this month that is all'

'Do you want me to talk to them for you?'

'No, it is okay, they are just cutting my bonus not my entire pay...'

A moment later Takumi said, 'We are here' I look out the window and see the hospital

'Can you call Sakura and tell that I will come later'

'Should I tell her that you are in the hospital?'

'No, no one needs to know'

'Should anyone else'

'No' I say a little too sternly

'You don't want anyone, even me, to come with you'

'No, I've lived my whole life with anyone's help what makes you think I need help now?!'

'Ayuzawa, you just told me not to come because you have others coming. Now you don't what anyone coming!' he was right in front of the hospital

'I...' he was right

He didn't say anything and turned his face to the road and drove to the parking lot and parked he unbuckled his seatbelt and mine.

'Even if no one is coming, I Am.' he got up and put one hand under my legs and one hand around my waist.

'Let me go, I can walk' I push him away; he lets me go and straightens his body. I get up and hop of the truck. Why does he want to help me all the time!?

I hop to the front counter. A lady greets me, she was really beautiful, her eyes really nice!

'Hi, how may I help you miss?'

'My leg' I look down at my leg and then at her ' a lot of falling debris fell on it, and it hurts when I put pressure on it now.'

'Ok miss; before I let you go see a doctor, I need to see some ID'

'What ID?' I thought aloud

'Health card, passport, driver's license, etc' she said with a smile

'Uumm' all those things are at my house

I turn around, I don't know why. I am expecting something... someone. Nooo! I am not expecting Takumi. No I am not!

When I do turn around, I just see patients walking in and out, no one I knew. I turn back to the receptionist.

'ughh... what would happen if one did not have their ID with them?'

'They would not be able to see a doctor' she said with a hint of annoyance

'Ohh...' I sigh; well I don't have my ID so I can't get in. the receptionist types something on the computer and then looks and me and smiles. I sigh again, should I go home? How do I do that? I don't have money to take the bus, I can still walk.

I feel a warm presence behind me. I slowly turn around. I hear the receptionist lightly giggle. I look back at her before turning around to see who it was. The lady was smiling and tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She was smiling like crazy. Before I turn around the person talks 'here you go, Misaki's ID' TAKUMI! He put it on the counter and the receptionist took it.

I turn to face him fully, while still conscious about my injured foot.

'Were you listening to us?'

'Peut-etre (maybe)' he tilted his head and smirked

before I could say anything the receptionist said 'ok miss Auzawa, you ID is good, so now just go wait until your name has been called' she put mu id on the counter and went back to work on the computer

Takumi took the documents and looked at me. I immediately looked at the ground and started to hop to the waiting area.

He started to chuckle and I turn back and give him the death stare.

'You are hilarious' he caught up to me and said 'you know, if you want help, you can ask,'

'I don't need help' I glared at him then went back to walking

I sat down and sighed. I stretched out my foot and got comfortable in my chair. It was soft. I thought they were just made out f plastic. Well, then again, I rarely come to the hospital. How the hell am I going to pay my hospital fee after this!

Takumi came and sat in the seat in next to mine. Across from us there were three young girls giggling and laughing, I think they were trying to get Takumi's attention. But Takumi's kept his eyes on my leg.

Takumi started 'why didn't you tell me at you were going in the house?'

I paused then 'because you were busy talking with others'

'You always come before others, ayuzawa'

'What, don't say such stupid things'

'What if I didn't get there in time?'

I blurt out everything on my mind 'you will always because you are a perverted alien!'

He smiled and stared at me full on and the three girls stare at me

I look at Takumi then I dropped my head. When he start to muffle a laugh, looks at me and I can feel it, like he is looking at my soul. I look up at him.

'So you wanted me to come and rescue you, Misaki'

'No'

'Then why did you say that I will always come and get you'

'ughhh' I had no words left 'because it is true' I looked at my hands

'Like when' was he testing me. I look back at his face; he had a genuine smile, not the teasing one.

'when you carried me and the girl out of the house on the first mission, when you saved everyone from the burning house with an old suit, and didn't let me go in, when you always walk me home, when you hit me with a bike! But you helped me heal it and when you took me for lunch when I was hungry' wow I remembered every single moment with Takumi- probably because he is an alien.

'Ohh... you remember all the moments with me'

I stare and my hands and mutter 'I am sorry that I yell at you and say that I hate you'

'What, ayuzawa, did you say something?' he leaned closer to me

'I said I am sorry' I said with a bit more volume

'I still couldn't catch that' he lied and inched closer

I grab his collar 'I SAID THAT I AM SORRY THAT I YELL AT YOU AND SAY THAT I HATE YOU!' a smile grew on his face


	21. Nurse Marie

Sorry guys and girls for the lack of updating! Please don't be mad and enjoy... as a way to make it up i will update everyday till mid August! :)

'

'

'

'

'

'Ohh... you remember all the moments with me'

I stare and my hands and mutter 'I am sorry that I yell at you and say that I hate you'

'What, ayuzawa, did you say something?' he leaned closer to me

'I said I am sorry' I said with a bit more volume

'I still couldn't catch that' he lied and inched closer

I grab his collar 'I SAID THAT I AM SORRY THAT I YELL AT YOU AND SAY THAT I HATE YOU!' a smile grew on his face.

Everyone stares at us and he chuckles and says 'ok, Ayuzawa, I can hear you' I look around and everyone is staring at me then I see how close me and Takumi are. Our noses are millimeters away from touching. I see a faint scar on his left cheek under his eye, from the mission that he went in on his own (refer to CHAPTER 2) I blush and slowly let go of the collar of his shirt.

'YOU!' I look around and see everyone staring at me and I lower my voice. I still face but now there is more space between us. 'Are really annoying, did you know that?' I hiss at Takumi

'Yes, I know that I am annoying' he nodded hysterically

'Hmpph' I didn't want to talk to him anymore so I cross my arms and turn and face the other way. I look down at my foot, it kind of hurts so I try to position it so it won't hurt as much. I crouch and touch it. It hurts so much whenever I touch it. I bite my lower lip so I don't make a sound.

I don't even see Takumi move out of his seat and *Bam* I see Takumi beside my foot, looking up at me. Neither one of us said a word. He looks down and he touches my injured foot very gently. He positions it so it doesn't hurt anymore, then when he is done he looks at me and lightly smiles.

'Misaki Ayuzawa' I hear my name and I wipe my head back to see a nurse, all dressed in white

She smiles at me and walks to me. I look back at Takumi who is getting up and giving me a hand to get up. I don't know why I don't reject it.

I take his hand and with the other hand I push the chair to get up without hurting my foot further. I don't know if I used too much force or if my foot slipped or if Takumi planned this, but I fall into Takumi and he wraps his right arm around me. I look up at him and he stares back at me. I immediately turn my head to the nurse, but she is already walking

'Ready' Takumi asks me

'Yah' and I start to wobble after her

He slowly lets go of me but I can feel his presence right behind me.

We walk into a hallway where there are closed doors, I can hear kids and parents talking, doctors explaining and in one room a TV playing.

The hallway is wide and I slowly catch up to the nurse. We turn and my foot starts to ache again. I try to brush it off but it kills every time I take a step with it. I grab the wall for support and take a breath, for some reason I feel like I have been running a marathon. I guess the adrenaline is dying down.

I feel a hand on my waist and look up to find, obviously Takumi. He fingers were warm and I kind of liked it.

'Are you okay?' he asked sincerely

'Yah, why wouldn't I be?'

'Maybe because, you made a stupid decision to go into a crumbling house and had debris fall on your foot' he smirked, he is such an idiot.

'Well, if you know that I am not okay, then why would you ask if I was?' Nailed it! I got him! An I-won-you lost smile grew on my face.

'You are so sly, Ayuzawa' he said while growing a larger smile than me and I begin to get scared. His hand tightened around my waist and he bent down to pick up my legs. He was carrying my like bride on their wedding night.

The smile I had on faded as his kept growing.

'Put me down' I half yell at him.

'Shh... This is a hospital' he said while smiling. His fingers tingled my skin, even though I felt them before

She grabbed his collar and say in the most demonic voice I could pull of 'When this is over, I am going to rip you to shreds'

'I will gladly rip my shirt up for you' he grinned, such an idiot!

* * *

><p>'That is not what I meant, you pervert' her voice gradually getting louder<p>

She winced in agony and scrunched more of his shirt in her hand. The pain in her leg surged up.

'Don't move, Ayuzawa'

She didn't say anything but lean her head on his shoulder.

There was a slight draft in the building and Takumi and Misaki were shirts. They had emergency sweaters and blankets in the truck.

The nurse stopped before they entered the room and said to Takumi, 'Put her on the bed and roll up her pants, the doctor will come in shortly'

Takumi nodded and walked into the room as the nurse left. The door closed behind them.

He gently placed her on the bed and she adjusted herself to the best position for her leg.

'Perfect' she sighed

'Did you know that when you are hurt you fall back on me?' he smiled as he took a seat on a chair beside the bed

'What, no, I don't' she defended

'Yah, you do, I just carried you here' he slowly nodded his head

'No you forced me to, I could have walked' she countered

'Well you could have opposed me but you didn't' he

Misaki had no words left

'Just leave me alone, you are such an idiot'

He smiled and then sighed

Takumi got up and started to roll up her pants

'No, I've got it' she said to him

'You think you are fine but you are not, and you have no energy left and I know your leg is killing you right now, just for now let me, Ayuzawa. Please don't' he said

'Why do you care so much about me anyways, you never behave like this towards other, not even the girls who fawning over you?'

'They don't push their limits like you' he talked while looking at Misaki right in the eye.

'But you always push mine; you always make me scream and yell!' she said in a loud voice and she broke eye contact.

Just then a new nurse and a female doctor came in.

'How are you all doing today?'

'Not so good' Misaki said while looking at her leg

'Okay' Takumi said meekly as the nurse came closer to him.

* * *

><p>While Takumi answered some questions with the nurse, the doctor came to me.<p>

'So what is the problem, honey?' the female doctor, with her blonde hair tied in a tight bun at the back.

'Some falling debris fell on it' I answer truthfully

'Oh okay, let me take a look, lie down'

I slowly lie down and stared up at the ceiling. I can feel her hand touch my leg.

'Okay, buttercup, tell me if this hurts' she clearly has a habit of calling people cute names for kids.

'Okay' I say quietly

She moves my toes.

'No' I stare up at the ceiling and picture when Takumi was carrying me here. He is the only boy who ever cared so much about me except for my dad. Does he really care about me or is just trying to have "it" with me? Maybe I should ask someone. But who? Who has never been cheated by boys?

The doctor moves my ankles.

'It hurts a bit'

'Okay' she replies

She touches my shin

'Yah, it hurts right there'

'And honey, does it hurt when you walk?' the doctor asked me

'Yes' I say

'How about here' she touches the higher up on my leg

'No'

'Okay, sugar' she helped me get up. I see Takumi filling out some forms. His hair coveres his eyes as he writes.

'You will need a cast for your leg and ankle'

'Oh okay'

'After your boyfriend finishes up the forms, Nurse Marie will come and put it on, okay honey' the doctors tells me

I nod, why does everyone think that Takumi and I, we are dating, and can't we just be friends. Actually he is a perverted stalker who stalks me.

The nurse and the doctor leave and Takumi gets up and walks to me. I am sitting up on the bed with my pants still rolled up. I feel so tired and I just want to go to sleep. I don't want to talk or argue with everyone especially Takumi.

He comes up and sits on the bed beside me.

'If you want to go sleep you can, I will wake you up later' Takumi with a sweet affectionate voice

'Don't you dare do anything perverted' I say as I try to lie down

'Not when Ayuzawa can't fight back' he chuckles and I smile and close my eyes.

Comment below and Favorite and Subscribe!


	22. He Drew a Heart

'After your boyfriend finishes up the forms, Nurse Marie will come and put it on, okay honey' the doctors tells me

I nod, why does everyone think that Takumi and I, we are dating, and can't we just be friends. Actually he is a perverted stalker who stalks me.

The nurse and the doctor leave and Takumi gets up and walks to me. I am sitting up on the bed with my pants still rolled up. I feel so tired and I just want to go to sleep. I don't want to talk or argue with everyone especially Takumi.

He comes up and sits on the bed beside me.

'If you want to go sleep you can, I will wake you up later' Takumi with a sweet affectionate voice

'Don't you dare do anything perverted' I say as I try to lie down

'Not when Ayuzawa can't fight back' he chuckles and I smile and close my eyes.

* * *

><p>I feel warmth on either sides of my shoulder and I am not wearing shoes or socks. I move my toes and I feel a blanket or something on me. I pry my eyes open. I see a ceiling. I move my eyes around but I can't see anything properly. Everything is blurry.<p>

I blink a couple of times to try to make my vision clear and it works.

I slowly pull the comforter off and sit up. I look around and I realize I am in Takumi's apartment, specifically Takumi's bedroom

It is small and has a drawer chest. The walls are painted a light shade of blue. There is a window with the curtains closed. There is slight breeze coming from the window and the curtains move. Then bed on which I was sleeping is not that big, it would fit one person maximum 2 people. I lift the comforter off my injured foot and I look at my leg. It has a cast on it. It is white but on the inside of my ankle there is something written on it. I move my leg so I get a better look at it. I read:

Get well soon *heart drawn beside it*

-Stupid Alien Pervert

It was written nicely in cursive. I am going to punch Takumi for that but I smile, he cares about me.

I get off the bed and I slowly walk while holding the bed for support to what I think looks like the bathroom. I open it and I find clothes. It is a closet. His clothes were neatly on hangers. He is nothing like the boys who have to be told to put their fire suits away nicely. I close the door a little too loud and I turn around to meet Takumi. I grab the wall for support and Takumi grabs my elbow.

'Let's go outside' Takumi said while taking my other elbow

I nod. I lead and he helps me from behind. I plop onto the couch and he helps to put my foot on the coffee table. He takes his laptop and closes and puts it in the bedroom. When he comes back he asks me 'What do you want to eat?'

I ignore his question and ask 'How long have I been out?'

He sits on the opposite of the coffee table cross-legged and says 'About a day'

'A day? What, so I missed work... for both the cafe and at the station'

'Yeah, I gave you a leave for the station and I called Satsuki and told her' he eyed at my cast and then finished 'your condition'

'Thanks' I mumble and look at my cast

'Do you need to use the washroom?'

I nod and Takumi gets up and helps me up and slowly walks me to the washroom.

I close the door and stare at myself in mirror. My hair doesn't look that messy but my face looks tired. I splash some cold water on it and pat it dry with a hand towel. I use the toilet and wash my hands after.

Open the door and smell a smell noodles, rice, chicken, and omelet.

I see Takumi taking the omelet off the frying pan and putting it on a plate. He looks like he has been doing this a lot of times before. I move myself slowly and carefully and quietly, so Takumi doesn't come over to help me. I feel lately that I have been letting Takumi help me more instead of yelling and shouting at him-why am doing this?

I get to the couch and slowly sit and Takumi comes with two plates of rice and sets it on the table. As he set it he looked at me and smiled to himself.

'Did you do anything perverted to me, while I was out?' I ask him while he walked to get the other plates

'Nope' he said when he got them

'I will find out if you are lying' I eyed him up and down

'Okay' he said innocently

I stare at him

'Because I didn't do anything to you when you were sleeping I will do it now' What- no! He is such a pervert!

'No, don't you dare' my hands come up to defend myself.


	23. Chocolate Cake

'Not right now, but later for sure' he nodes

'You are...' I start

'I am what?'

'An alien' I finish

'I know, did you see what I wrote on your cast'

'Yah I did and you are going to get punched for that'

'I am ready after we eat' he smiles

I nod

He sits beside me and gives me a plate

'You are going to eat all of this' he orders me

'Wah, this is too much' I yell

'You haven't eaten anything for a day' I say seriously but there is still a hint a kindness there

'...' I stare at him

'And if you don't I will have to kiss you, and I know how you would want that!'

'Shut up, I am eating' I shovel some omelet into my face

'Good girl' he pates my head and gets up and sits on the opposite side of the table in front of me, cross legged

The warmth in me just left me

'Are you cold, Ayuzawa?'

I shake my head instead of answering because I have some omelet my mouth

'You want a sweater you have goose bumps on your arms'

I look at my arms, I do have goose bumps. I look at him

He gets up and goes into the bedroom. I hear him closing the window and opening a drawer. He comes back with a grey hoodie. I put my plate on the table and take it from him.

'Thanks' I mumble

'Anytime, Ayuzawa'

I put it on, I sleeves are way too big so I roll them up.

'You look nice wearing a pervert's sweater'

'Shut up, Usui!'

He chuckles and goes back to eating

He teases me more while we ate and I blushed and yelled

* * *

><p>'Oh, god I think I am going to burst' I say while rubbing my belly<p>

'Misaki, make some room because we still have desert'

'More, what, you I have a limit to you know'

He chuckled

'Do you want a big slice or small one?'

'Of what?'

'Of chocolate cake'

'Small please'

'Okay here is a big one'

'I said small, are you deaf, idiot?''

'I heard big, very big'

'You idiot'

'It is okay, just give me the rest you don't want' he says kindly

I nod and take a bite. It was good, mmm. But I don't have any more room. I take three bites before I feel like I am going to burst. The cake is too god to put down so I force myself to shovel the rest into my face too.

'How mean Ayuzawa you don't leave any for me' he pouts

'You already ate some anyways and you don't mine that I ate from'

'On the contrary, Ayuzawa' he wiped some chocolate of my lower lip with his finger and licked it

'Eww pervert! I push away

He chuckles and then smiles

'Ayuzawa tastes good'

'Shut up Usui!' I yell

I can feel blood rushing to my face.

When he stops laughing he says 'Misaki the doctor said for you to take one pill after you eat lunch'

'Okay' I say

He hands me a pill and a glass of water

'Take it for one week'

I nod

'If you want to go back to sleep you can'

'What I need to do is go back home' why am I so rude to him when he is trying to help me

'Sure, let me drive you' he says in a warm voice

I think about my options, riding with him or walking and fall down every time I take a step.

'Thanks' I mumble

He goes into his room and comes back with stuff in his arms.

'These are your crutches' he lays the crutches on the sofa 'and you bottle of pills'

I scoot over to touch the crutches and ponder over how ridiculous I am going to look wobbling

'Do you know how to use them?'

'Do you know how to use them?' I mocked him and he smiled 'obliviously I know how to use them, it is not rocket science'

'But you are kind of stupid' he poked head and sat on the coffee table

'I am not stupid, you idiot' I pounce at him

Takumi falls back from the table and onto the ground. I get off of him and punch him.

The punch hit directly in the stomach and chest then after a couple of punches, Takumi starts to catch my punches and holds my fists.


	24. Cookies

'But you are kind of stupid' he poked head and sat on the coffee table

'I am not stupid, you idiot' I pounce at him

Takumi falls back from the table and onto the ground. I get off of him and punch him.

The punch hit directly in the stomach and chest then after a couple of punches, Takumi starts to catch my punches and holds my fists.

'Ayuzawa, acts like a boy' he smiles

'And Usui is a girl for not fighting back' I counter

I stop trying to punch him and place either of my hands on either sides of his shoulder so I can prevent contact with body with mine.

'I am not going to fight you, Ayuzawa' I say with a half serious tone

'Even if I hit you?' I ask him

'Yes, if you hit me?'

'What if others hit you?'

'Then I will hit them' Takumi answers

'How about if other girls hit you?'

'No, I will walk away'

'Why didn't you walk away when I hit you?'

'Because you don't want me to walk away'

'Yes, I do, I can't for the day when Usui Takumi leaves my life' I say with exaggeration

'Are you sure you want me to leave?'

'...Ughh...'

'What is your answer, Misaki?'

'Stop talking' I punch him in the shoulder

Takumi places his hands on my waist and says 'Ayuzawa, you know that you get aggressive whenever you try to confront your feelings'

'Stop, you don't know anything about me'

'You're right I don't, but I want to'

'...Ughh... Let go of me'

He sighed 'Okay' he took his hands off of her waist

I tried to figure out a way to get off Takumi without touching him

He smiled. 'I will lift you up'

'No, it is okay, I've got it'

After a couple of moments

Takumi put one arm around my waist and got up with me

'Hmmp... You know I could of got up without your help'

'I know, you could of' he smirked

'Do you want some water or juice before we leave?' he asked

'Yah, some water, thanks Usui'

He smiled and walked to the kitchen while I sat on the couch

'Thanks' I say and take the glass and my hands are completely on his hands. I take off my hand and place it on the top of the glass so Takumi can take off his hand. I blush and chug the water down quickly.

I don't look at him because I know that I will turn redder.

I set the glass on the table and push of the couch and shoot up straight up. Takumi hasn't moved from his spot and when I shoot up I am so close to him that I can smell him. He clearly bathed today, he smells nice.

I suck a huge gulp of air because I am so close to him. I look up at his face. A smile begins to grow on his face and I can feel myself blushing.

I can feel his hand on my lower back, any lower and it would be touching my butt. I blush more if that is possible.

He looks into my eyes and then my lips. Sakura has told me about this. If a guy looks into your eyes and then your lips, it means he wants to kiss you.

Am I ready to be kissed by anyone, let alone Takumi?

Even if he does kiss me, how do I kiss him back or back away from the kiss?

What does that make our relationship, not saying we were ever in one?!

Do I like Takumi?

Does he like me?

Do I want to be in a relationship?

Will this lead to sex?

Do I like him?

Does he like me?

Takumi leans his head in. Do I close my eyes? I am scared. How will it feel?

He keeps his eyes on mine. I can't move. He leans in closer. Our noses are a millimeters away. I think I am breathing heavily.

He has a faint smile on his face. He tilts his face but I just stand there like a statue.

His lips are centimeters away from mine.

Do I want to kiss him?

I place my on his chest and don't move. Suddenly...

The door bell rings. Thank god!

His hand on my back travels to my waist. My face backs away from mine and his heads turns to the door. Takumi sighs and smiles. He puts both of his hands on my waist and lifts me.

I squeal. He chuckles.

'You are so cute'

'Put me down, Usui'

'Yes, my fair maiden'

'You are so annoying, just get the door already' he places me on the couch comfortably

'As you wish' he bows and then walks to the door and unlocks it

'Hello' he answers

'Hi mister, would you like to buy some cookies from us?'

'Yes, for sure' he turned his head and looked at me 'Would you like some, Ayuzawa?' I grabbed the crutched and put them under my arms and wobbled my way over to Takumi and the two young girls in yellow and brown uniforms.

'Sure, what kind do you have?' I ask the girls

'Chocolate chip, ginger snap, butter, oat meal, peanut butter, short bread, snicker doodle, and sugar cookies'

'Can I have 1 box of oatmeal, 1 box of ginger snap and 2 boxes of chocolate chip?' I ask

'And a box of snicker doodles for me' he answered

I shift in the crutches. It is so uncomfortable and Takumi's grey hoodie is not helping it either.

'That will be...' the girls look at each other and whisper to each other

The other one says confidently 'That will be $5.60'

'Okay' Takumi says and looks at me 'I will pay, Misaki'

'No, you paid last time, I will'

H leaned in and whispered in her ear and place and light hand on her back 'Ayuzawa all your stuff is at the station, and you don't have money right now'

'Stop touching me, you knucklehead'

'I thought you liked it'

'You wish'

'You do too'

'What does that mean?'


	25. Finally

**Here is an extra long chapter! hope you enjoy!**

He leaned in and whispered in her ear and place and light hand on her back 'Ayuzawa all your stuff is at the station, and you don't have money right now'

'Stop touching me, you knucklehead'

'I thought you liked it'

'You wish'

'You do too'

'What does that mean?'

'It means that you wished that I kissed you before' he whispered in her ear so the girls can't hear

Misaki stared in bewilderment; she was shocked that he would use the information against her. She pushed Takumi away and slowly walked away to the couch. She sat in silence and Misaki took off Takumi's jacket and got up just as Takumi closed the door and walked towards her with the boxes of cookies.

'You are a jerk and I hate you, I am going home' she yelled at him

'Wait, let me drive you' he put the cookies down

'No! You are just like every other man, selfish and obnoxious, and jerks, I hate you all!' she kept yelling

She wobbled around him, and moved closer to the door

'I am sorry I said that earlier, I know it was a low blow, I was just teasing' he tried

'I hate being teased and looked down at by you, you always think I am weak and helpless, well Takumi you are wrong! Now move'

'I don't think you are helpless or weak, I actually think you are the complete opposite, you are strong and brave'

'I hate you, shut up! You always care about me but you always say and do perverted things and tease me' she said

'I do care about you, and I just tease you because-'

'Save it, I don't want to hear, don't ever look at me again or talk to me, I hate you!' she held up a hand to him

Misaki walked to the front door and open it.

'Ayuzawa, it is freezing outside and you don't have a jacket on, please' he tried

'Shut up, Takumi. You always do this you pretend to like me and care about me but in reality you don't'

'No, Ayuzawa, you know that is not true'

She walked out the door and pressed the button for the elevator. She gripped the crutches until her knuckles turned white

'Ayuzawa' he said softly

They got into the elevator together

She turned her face away from him

'Please just listen to what I have to say'

'Nothing you say can change my hatred for you and all other men'

'Ayuzawa' he said again

'Stopping saying my name' she turned to face him and yelled

'Why you love it when I say your name'

She stared at him

'No I don't, I hate it'

'Really, why do eyes soften and your cheeks go the slightest shade of pink, I everytime I cal you'

'Stop! You don't know anything, you just want to have it with me'

'I know that you will be sicker if you walk in the freezing cold with crutches and a t-shirt and no shoes'

'I will deal with it myself'

'Please Ayuzawa; I am sorry about you wanting to be kissed'

I turned around

Takumi took a step closer

'Stay away'

'I know you are hurt, don't take it out on yourself'

'You are only one who makes me happy and joyful but then you make me sad and angry, I don't you ever again in my life!'

She got out of elevator and walked towards the street

It started to snow

'Please, Ayuzawa, it is snowing and not dressed appropriately'

'Would you rather I don't wear clothes at all'

'I don't want to have sex with you, Ayuzawa, I just want you'

'Well you can't anymore'

She walked out of the building into the freezing cold

She walked out slowly, people were staring but she didn't care.

Takumi ran to his car and followed her as she walked. She was one fierce woman; she needn't stop for any brakes and plowed through the falling snow.

Takumi watched at a safe distance but ready to jump out and catch her if she fell.

Misaki slipped one time on the ice but she didn't fall.

After 45 minutes, Misaki reached home. She was freezing.

She wrapped her in three blankets and fell asleep on the couch

She woke up the next morning and went to work

She came in at 6 and went straight in her office and tried to work that she didn't do last night

Takumi walked by her office and looked in to see Misaki working; he dropped his head and went into his office

'Hey Misaki' Sakura squealed

'I heard about your foot, are you okay?'

'Yah, it is getting better'

'Oh, ummm... The doctor called my house and told me to give you these'

'Pills... Tell me the truth... Did Usui give them to you?'

'Yes, he asked me to ask you... Without you knowing that he is the one who wants to know... That you have to eat one today'

'Okay thanks Sakura'

'Don't tell him that I told you that he is the one who sent it'

'Don't worry; I won't be talking to him anymore'

'Okay'

She left

Misaki worked in her office quietly until lunch

She got up and went to the washroom and went to the lounge to talk to the girls and came back to find her boxes of cookies. She was infuriated. She grabbed the boxes and wobbled to Takumi's room

'I don't want have any other connections with you ever again' she drop the boxes on his table and turn around

'Ayuzawa,'

'Don't ever say my name again'

'Then how shall I call you'

'The girl who hates you so much that she would rather die than be stuck with you'

'Ayuzawa, please, I am sorry I know that I crossed the limit'

'No apologies can fix this'

'Please forgive me'

'When I die!'

She wobbled out the room and slammed the door shut

* * *

><p>At maid latte, Misaki came in with her crutches and Satsuki saw her<p>

'No, Misaki you can't work tonight, you can't walk'

'Yes I can see'

'No, what will the customers think when you take their orders with crutches, go home'

She opened her mouth

'No buts come back tomorrow'

'Okay'

She walked into the alley with a little hope that she will see Usui. But he wasn't there.

Misaki silently walked home. There was a man smoking in the alley that she had to go through.

'Why hello there, ohh, look you are hurt' he dropped the cigarette butt and walked closer to her

She tightened her grip on the crutches

'I will make you feel better'

'Leave me alone'

'Feisty for a girl'

He backed her up on the wall. He ripped the crutches out of her hands

'What the hell'

'Don't scream and it won't be painful'

'Don't touch me'

Misaki tried to kick him in the groin but he kicked her cast and Misaki screamed.

'Ahhh' a tear escaped her eye

'Don't scream' he pinned her hands on top of her head and brought face closer to hers

'Let go' Misaki tried to wiggle but her leg was killing her

Another tear escaped

'Takumi' she whispered, she wanted him.

Her eyelids dropped and she tried to wriggle free.

'Let her go, she is mine'

'I got my hands on her, son'

Takumi punched his face. And the man let go of Misaki. Misaki fell to the ground on the snow. And wiped her eyes so she can see better

The man ran off.

'Ayuzawa'

Takumi kneeled down and touched her face.

'Come on, let's get you up'

Takumi placed his hands on her arms and gently pulled her up. Misaki's legs gave up and she fell onto to Takumi

'Ughh...'

She snuggled closer to him and grabbed a handful of his jacket.

'Ayuzawa'

'Yah'

He wrapped his arms around her

'Here take my jacket' Takumi while holding on to Misaki slowly took off his jacket

'I am sorry' Misaki said feebly

'We can talk later, Ayuzawa'

'No, I want to talk now Usui'

'Arms up' he tried to switch the topic

Misaki silently lifted her arms. Takumi quickly slid the jacket on her.

'Won't you be cold?'

'I have you' he smiled

Misaki blushed as he ziped up the jacket

'Does your leg hurt?'

'No' she blurted out

'If you lie I will kiss you'

'Fine, a bit'

'Don't scream'

'I am not even-' Takumi slid his arms underneath her knees and hauled her up

'You pervert'

'I know, princess'

'And stop calling me that'

He began to walk

'You call me pervert so, can't I call you princess'

'Why did you come today? Even after all I said to you and lashed at you before'

'Because you had a reason to be angry with me and I couldn't let that stand in the way of me caring about you'

'I am sorry' she looked at her hands

'You are cute when you are sincere'

'Shut up and say that you forgive me you idiot'

He chuckled; Misaki put a hand on his chest and felt the vibrations of his laughter

'I will always'

'Thanks for coming'

He smiled a smile that made Misaki heart sink

'Where are we going?'

'Where do you want to go?'

'Is your house okay?'

'Always'

Takumi walked in silence, always looking down at Misaki every few seconds which made her blush

'Why do you always come back for me?'

A small smile appeared on his face 'I think you know the answer to that one, Ayuzawa.'

* * *

><p>I could feel his arm around my waist tighten. Maybe that was because he was getting tired of carrying me.<p>

Why does Takumi come back for me?

He said he liked me. Does he for real? He isn't like other boys.

He kept walking and kept looking at me. We neared the station which meant I had to get down and get a ticket.

'We are nearing the train station'

I released the grip on his shirt

After a couple of minutes he set me down and took out two tickets from his pockets.

'It is okay, I got one'

'Don't worry, here' he handed me the ticket

'Thanks, Taku-' I realized I called him Takumi instead of Usui, shit!

'What... What did you call me?' his eyes widened, he caught my slip up

'Ahhh. Nothing'

'You called me Takumi and when you got angry you also called me Takumi'

'No... I... Uhmm..'

We were standing really close. No I mean so close that our chest were centimeter apart.

I started to blush but why

'It is okay princess, you don't have to answer' he smirked

'Hmmp'

We gave the tickets and got into the train and sat. The train was nearly empty.

I sat beside Takumi.

It was a silent ride to Takumi's house.

The train stopped and it was time for us to get out.

Takumi got up and gave me a hand to get up but I don't why but I didn't take it and instead I used the pole to get up.

'I can walk; my leg doesn't hurt that much anymore, thanks'

He nodded, I can clearly see he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. So did I.

We silently walked to Takumi's house and when we arrived I plopped down on the couch as Takumi made dinner.

'Do you want sleep over Ayuzawa? And tomorrow morning I will drop you off at your house or the station'

He was tired and I didn't want to inconvenience him

'Are you tired?'

'What makes you say that?' I walked to the kitchen where he was making dinner

'Because you have bags' I touched his skin underneath his eyes 'underneath your eyes, Usui'

'I am never too tired to help you' he smiled and held my hand that was near his face.

I stared at his eyes and ' you know you don't have to help me after I yelled at you the other day'

'It was my fault, I know I pushing the teasing, I shouldn't have teased you about that stuff' what kissing?

He let go of my hand

'Why don't you sit down, you don't want to strain you foot even more'

'Why do you this to me...only?' I say in a quiet voice and turn for the couch

After about fifteen minutes he brings two plates. And sets them on the coffee table.

'Do you want a pillow for your leg? Ayuzawa'

'No, thanks, Usui'

'Okay' he gave me my plate, obviously with more food.

'Do you have any games?'

'As a matter of fact, yes I do'

'What kind?'

'I have cards, and monopoly, chess and checkers, game of life, snakes and ladders'

'Do you want to play chess?'

'Yes'

He got and brought the box

'White or black'

'White'

He smiled a smile that made my stomach tingle

He took a minute and set up and the game and I took a bite of food

'What time is it, Usui?'

'It is about 10:30'

'Ready?' he asked me

I nodded

'Prepare to lose Usui Takumi'

'We'll see Misaki Ayuzawa'

We played the game and he let me win, I could tell.

'Tell me the truth did you let me win'

'You know it the truth'

'If you could of won, why didn't you?'

'Because I love the smile that you make when you win'

'Even when you lose'

'Yes'

I didn't have anything to say to that, I wanted to hug him, and hold his cheek. But I can't, I can't start something I don't know how to do.

'I will wash the dishes'

'Thank you Ayuzawa'

I finished the dishes and I saw Takumi on the couch for me.

'Do you want to go to sleep or do something else?'

I am really tired and my leg is sore ' I just want to hit the hay right now'

He nodded and got up and walked into his room.

'I can sleep on the couch' I pointed to it

'I will, you will be sleeping on my bed'

'Better not do anything to me'

'I won't'

'Promise' I said

He smiled a smile I have never seen before, he slide his left around my waist. I was about to walk into his room when I looked up to meet his eyes. They grew soft and a light pink tinted his cheeks. I stopped breathing. He was going to do it. He looked at my lips and then at my eyes. Now I am sure that he will. He moved his face closer to mine and tilted it a bit and slowly moved it on mine. Oh god. It was the best feeling. I could feel his hand on my back pres me closer to him. I didn't deny that I wanted more. He brought his hand up to my cheek. I clearly didn't know what to do. I just stood there like a block. His soft lips were on mine. He slowly moved his face away and smiles. 'I promise Ayuzawa'

I stare at him and process the words and turn around and head into the room. Oh my god. I just kissed Takumi. I just lost my first kiss.


End file.
